The Treasure of Neji's Heart
by Vampy285
Summary: Neji loves Tenten unconditionally. Tenten can't remember a day of her life when Neji wasn't there. What will happen when she says yes when Gaara asks her out? Nejiten. AU Side pairings that have nothing to do with the story: SasuHina, SakuLee
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Tenten, hurry up or we'll be late."

"I'm coming already!"

Tenten ran out of her house, clutching her bag. "Bye Mom!" She called over her shoulder.

"You're always in such a hurry..." She said, running up to Neji.

"No. You're just always late."

"Hey! No I'm not!" She punched him playfully. Then she ran up the street. "You're the one who's gonna be late!" He could hear her laughter even when she turned round the corner.

Neji smiled fondly and ran after her. Tenten was always so hyper in the morning.

* * *

"See ya Neji!" Tenten grinned and went into her classroom. She looked around for her friends. 

"Hey Hinata, Ino, Sakura!" Tenten dumped her books next to Hinata.

"G-Good morning, Tenten."

"Hey Tenten..." Ino said distractedly.

"Whatcha doin?" Tenten asked, looking over at Ino's desk.

"Chemistry homework..."

"THERE WAS CHEM HOMEWORK!"

"...no, I'm just doing extra chemistry for no reason."

"Shit!" Tenten cursed as she rummaged around in her bag for her chemistry book. "Fucking, fucking...oh, here it is. What page?"

"37."

"Can you guys do your homework at home for once?" Sakura said in an exasperated voice.

"I did! I just didn't know there was chem homework!"

"Then get more organized!"

"Whatever..." Tenten scanned the page. "Plastics are high molecular weight organic substances usually formed from low molecular weight compunds, that is, polymers. The raw meterials are often...WE HAVE TO READ ALL THIS CRAP!"

"And answer the questions."

"God..."

"Good morning class!" Ms. Anko walked in.

"Shit. Mr. Wong's gonna kill me..."

"Haha." Ino sniggered. Tenten shot her a glare. "Sorry."

"Now please welcome our new student Gaara."

Tenten looked up and her eyes widened.

The new student had thick red hair and beautiful green eyes outlined in black. He stood in front of the class, looking bored. All the girls had their eyes on him. After all, there weren't that many good looking boys in their year.

"Gaara, go take that seat next to Tenten," Anko said, gesturing over to Tenten.

_'Hahaha I get to sit next to the hot guy_!' Tenten cheered silently.

Gaara walked slowly over to his seat and sat down quietly, ignoring Tenten completely.

_'Geez...he could at least say hi...'_

_

* * *

_

Neji sat down in his seat next to Sasuke, deliberately ignoring the cries of his fangirls. He looked out the window accross the courtyard. From his seat, he had a perfect view of the Y09C classroom. Tenten's classroom.

"What're you so happy about?" Sasuke said in a bored voice.

Neji had forgotten to wipe the smile off his face. He quickly forced his face back to it's emotionless expression.

"Nothing."

"Hn."

"Hey Neji! Wanna go somewhere after school?" A pretty redhead fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"No."

"Aw cmon please! You said no last time!"

"No."

"God Neji, just get a girlfriend and they'll leave you alone." Sasuke growled.

"Why don't you take your own advice?"

Sasuke fell silent. Neji didn't see his friend's gaze move to the direction of the Y09C classroom.

* * *

_After school..._

"Neji!" Tenten called. Neji looked up and walked over to her.

"You took longer than usual..."

"Yeah, hello to you to!" Tenten snorted. "Anyway, we got this new guy in our class called Gaara. He is so hot! And guess what? He sits next to me! Hahaha everyone else was like, so jealous..." She ranted.

The more Neji heard, the more he wanted to kill this Gaara person. How dare he take his Tenten!

Yes, Neji was extremely protective and possessive of Tenten. She was his and nobody else's...

_**Flashback **_

_Four year old Neji sat in front of the playpen, watching Tenten stumble around clumsily. His uncle's neighbour always picked him up from school and took him to her house before his uncle picked him up after work. Neji didn't mind. Better than being stuck with his aunt and his constantly crying baby cousin. He liked his neighbour. And he was extremely fond of her daughter. Everyday when he came home from school, he would play with her for hours. Tenten__ reached out her chubby arms towards him, gurgling._

_"Nnngh!"_

_"Neji." Said Neji clearly. "Say Neji?" He had heard Tenten's mother saying this to Tenten a few months ago and decicded to try it out himself. So far, it hadn't worked. The closest Tenten had gotten to his name was 'Nuh.'_

_"Neji?"_

_"Nuh..."_

_Neji sighed. Tenten's mother, who was sitting on the couch, laughed. "Keep trying Neji, she'll get it. It took me ages to get her to say Mommy too."_

_"Ne-ji."_

_"Nuh..."_

_"Neeeejiiii"_

_"Nuh...Nuh-ji?"_

_Neji actually leapt back in surprise. "AUNTIE TAKARA! AUNTIE TAKARA, TENTEN SAID MY NAME!"_

_Tenten's mother smiled. "See?"_

_Neji looked back at Tenten, who was smiling angelically at him. He hugged her._

_**End Flashback**_

"Hellooooo Neji!" Tenten waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hm?"

"You completely spaced out for a sec! Anyway, I was asking you, what do guys like?"

Neji shot her a look. "Why?"

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying? I wanna get Gaara to like me!"

Neji was silent. Did Tenten really like this Gaara more than him? She had never gotten so excited over a boy before.

"Jeez Neji I thought you'd help me." Tenten pouted.

He sighed. "Do you really like him that much Tenten?"

"Well...I dunno." Admitted Tenten. "I mean, I just met him today. And he's as rude as hell...but you know, he's hot and I want him to you know...like me."

Neji glanced at Tenten's face. He was surprised to see her smile not on her face.

"Tenten?" He put his hand under her chin and tilted her face up so he could see her.

"It's nothing...see ya tomorrow Neji." She turned to walk up to her house, but Neji caught her wrist.

"Tenten, what's wrong?" He asked, his eyes full of sincere concern.

She sighed, a slight blush coming to her cheeks.

Neji, seeing this, got even more worried. She had never hesitated to tell him anything before. Heck, she even rang him up the day she got her first period.

"It's just...guys always like Ino and Sakura...and they're really popular...and I know they're like my best friends, but everyone else also wants to be their friends and always want to talk to them and I'm just like standing there pretending I don't care...I just wanna know what it's like for a guy to like me."

Neji was shocked. He never knew Tenten felt this way before. Which was strange, because he always knew what she was feeling.

"Anyway, forget it Neji. Bye." She walked into her house.

He stood there on the street, and was about to follow her when he heard a timid voice behing him.

"Neji?"

He spun round and saw Hinata looking up at him nervously. "Hinata. Hello."

"H-Hi...are y-you c-coming in?" She nodded towards their house.

"...No, I need to talk to Tenten."

Hinata nodded and went into the house alone.

Neji rang the bell of Tenten's house. Her mother answered it.

"Oh hello Neji!" She smiled, genuinely happy to see him.

"Hello, Auntie Takara."

"Tenten's upstairs, you can leave your bag down here."

"Thanks." Neji placed his bag next to the door and climbed up the stairs to Tenten's room. He went inside without knocking.

Tenten's room was quite big, as she was the only daughter of a successful lawyer and her parents liked to pamper her. She had her own phone, TV, laptop, walk-in closet and bathroom. Her bed was basically green; Neji never understood why she liked that colour. One framed photgraph of her and her family hung around the room, but three were photos dedicated to her and Neji.

One was of them at the park, Neji was nine and Tenten was six. It was around late afternoon, and he was pushing her on the swing and she was laughing happily.

The second one was at Tenten's Year Six graduation. She was wearing the stupid graduation hat thing and he was hugging her, both of them grinning.

The third one was posed for, and the most recent. He and Tenten were both sitting on horses, smiling, and Tenten's mother had taken the picture.

But Neji wasn't looking at the pictures. He was staring at Tenten. She lay spread eagled on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. When she heard the door close, she looked up.

"Hey Tenten."

"Oh, hey Neji." She gestured for him to join her.

Neji walked over to the bed and lay down next to her.

"Taking a nap?" He smiled.

"Ugh, I'm just tired...school sucks."

"Need help on homework?"

Tenten sat up. "Really? You haven't done homework for me since...last week?"

Neji laughed. "And your grades have dropped since, of course?"

Tenten threw a pillow in his face. "Just cos I'm lazy doesn't mean I'm not smart!"

Neji stood up and went over to her laptop, peering at the screen. "History: American Revolution-Loyalists"

"I_ hate_ history. It's pointless! I mean, it's already happened, why do we have to study it?"

Neji didn't reply, instead he was typing rapidly. "How many words do you need?"

"1500."

"Ok." He countinued typing.

Tenten sighed and pulled her chemistry book out of her bag, reading.

"Hey, you know monomers make polymers."

"Yeah..."

"And there are thermoplastic and thermoset plastics..."

"Yeah..."

And this continued until Tenten's mother called her to come down for dinner.

"Hey Neji, wanna sleep over? It's Saturday tomorrow." Neji had slept over many times before.

"Sure."

Tenten grinned and dragged him downstairs.

* * *

Neji lay in the darkness. Tenten had fallen silent an hour ago, so he assumed she was asleep. 

He pulled the blanket of himself and got up from the floor. Tenten's parents didn't mind him being in her room. After all, he had played with her even before she could talk; they trusted him with their daughter's life.

Neji kneeled beside Tenten's bed and watched her sleeping face fondly. Her long brown hair was still up in two buns, her lips in a content smile.

He had known better than to bring up what she had said to him outside. But her words still rang in his head.

_'It's just...guys always like Ino and Sakura...and they're really popular...and I know they're like my best friends, but everyone else also wants to be their friends and I'm just like standing there pretening I don't care...**I just wanna know what it's like for a guy to like me.'**_

Neji traced his finger along Tenten's jawline, sighing.

_'Oh Tenten, if only you knew...how much I love you.'_

_

* * *

_

**Sorry about the corny flashback hehe...oh, and sorry if you think the three year age gap is weird :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Tenten held the hook (made out of a paperclip) over the hottest part of the flame, waiting for it turn red hot.

"Hey Hinata, move the borax closer."

Hinata moved the dish closer and Tenten pressed the hook into it before heating it up again.

"T-Tenten w-watch out it'll f-fall into the B-Bunsen burner!"

"Shit. Oh well. Can I put it in the cobalt now?"

"I-I think so..."

Tenten carefully touched the hot borax to the cobalt and put it back into the flame.

"Hey look, the glass turned blue!" Tenten said proudly.

"Th-that's a nice colour." Hinata said admiringly. The colour had spread evenly all over the glass, and was a beautiful pale shade of blue.

"I'm keeping it!"

"O-of course, Tenten...y-you were the o-one who m-made it..."

Tenten put the small bead of coloured glass into her bag then helped Hinata make a purple one.

When the first period of Chemistry was over, their teacher told them to clean up their benches and sit down. The class did as it was told, wondering he was going to do.

"Now, please welcome, the Beaker of Destiny!" He said, holding up a huge beaker with bits of paper inside it.

"Um...Mr. Wong? What's inside?"

"Your names! You're going to be doing a project and I'm now going to choose who you work with!"

Everyone in the class groaned.

"Ok, first pair...Hinata and...Sakura!"

"Yes!" said Sakura. Hinata smiled in relief.

"Your topic is ozone depletion."

"..."

"Next pair...Tenten and..."

Tenten wondered who she'd be with. Ino would be her first choice, since Hinata got paired up with Sakura.

"Gaara!"

All the girls in the class groaned in disappointment. How come Tenten got the hot guy!

Tenten felt pleased. _'Hahaha now I can show him how smart I am!'_

"Your topic is heavy metal poisoning."

She shrugged. Reasonable enough. She looked over at Gaara but his face showed no emotion.

* * *

_At lunch_

Neji sat down at a table with his friends and started eating. But all the while, his eyes were on Tenten.

"Hey Neji, what dya get for the essay?" Naruto asked.

"1+"

"Argh I hate you. I got a 3! A 3!!!"

"Is that something new?" Sasuke snorted.

"Oh yeah? What did you get then huh?"

"1-"

"...Nerd."

"That's original."

"OH YOUTHFUL COMRADES, WHAT ARE YOU ARGUING ABOUT TODAY!" Lee 'asked' as he sat down.

"English essay."

"OH? MY ETERNAL RIVAL, WHAT GRADE DID YOU GET?"

But Neji wasn't listening to him. Instead, he was glaring at the redhead who had approached Tenten.

_'What the fuck do you think you're doing, talking to her?!' _He wanted to march over there and beat him up.

"Neji? Neji!"

Neji turned his head angrily. "What." He spat.

"Uh..." Naruto and Lee looked scared. "Nothing, nothing!"

Sasuke looked in the direction Neji had been looking in earlier, and saw some redhead talking to Tenten.

_'So that's why you're so mad...Neji...you need to let go of her one day...'_

* * *

_Walking home_

"Hey Neji, guess what?"

"Hm?"

"I got paired up with Gaara for my chemistry project! And we're not doing a crappy subject like ozone depletion, thank God."'

"That's nice."

"You coming in today, Neji?" Tenten asked hopefully as she opened the gate.

"No, I've got too much homework today. I'll come over on Friday."

"Fine...remember to call me tonight!" She ran inside.

* * *

**ChemFreak:** hey guys! 

**BeautifulBlondeGirl:** hey Ten

**CherryBlossom:** hi

**Hinata:** hello

**ChemFreak:** hey hinata, is neji at home?

**Hinata:** yes

**ChemFreak:** wats he doing?

**Hinata:** hw i think...

**BeautifulBlondeGirl:** wat r u his stalker?

**ChemFreak:** shut up

**CherryBlossom:** hey u guys free sunday?

**ChemFreak:** sure

**BeautifulBlondeGirl:** yeah, why?

**Hinata:** i think so...

**CherryBlossom:** we cud shopping or smth

**ChemFreak:** kk

**BeautifulBlondeGirl:** YAY!

**Hinata:** ok

* * *

_Sunday..._

Tenten pushed open the door to Starbucks and looked around. She saw Ino and Hinata sitting at a table in a corner and went to join them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey,"

"H-Hello, Tenten."

"Where the hell is Sakura?"

"Who knows...I'll call her again." Ino sighed, taking out her mobile phone. After ringing two times, Sakura picked up.

_"I'm coming ok!"_

"Why are you always so late! You said twelve so we're all here at twelve except you!"

_"I'm nearly there, see ya." _She hung up.

Ino shook her head. "She says she's nearly here." She told the others, putting her phone back in her bag.

"Yeah well, I'm gonna get a coffee. Anything for you guys?" Tenten said, getting up.

"C-can you get me a h-hot chocolate?"

"Sure. Ino?"

"Nothing, thanks."

"'kay,"

Ten minutes later, Sakura had still not shown up.

"Where the hell is she!!!" Tenten was a very impatient person.

"How the hell would I know. Maybe she got run over by a truck or something."

"I-Ino! D-don't say th-things like that!"

"I'm just kidding Hinata."

"Hey guys!" Sakura came running in.

"About bloody time..."

"Well sor_ry_. I had to help a grandma cross the street."

"...YEAH RIGHT HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK WE ARE!"

* * *

Neji watched the four girls at the fountain. They were sitting around it, eating ice cream and laughing. 

Suddenly he heard a voice behind him.

"Watching Tenten, Neji?"

"Always."

Sasuke sighed and sat down on the bench next to Neji.

"If you like her so much, why not ask her out?"

"Why don't you ask Sakura?"

Sasuke twitched. "Don't change the subject."

Neji remained silent, watching his Tenten. "She doesn't want me."

"What are you retarded? You guys walk home together everyday, you basically do her homework for her every week, you sleep over at her place every week, you guys hang out every weekend...you think she's forcing herself to do that?"

"This is none of your business, Sasuke."

"I'm your best friend. I might not compare to Tenten, but you could at least tell me something."

Neji paused. Then he sighed. "She thinks of me as her older brother. Nothing more."

"Then tell her how you feel."

Neji snorted. "You don't know Tenten like I do. She'll freak out and never talk to me again."

"There's a chance that she feels the same."

"Then why does she want that redhead."

Sasuke said nothing.

* * *

"Hey, you guys wanna go somewhere now?" Tenten said as she finished her ice cream cone. 

"Like where?"

"Lets sleep over at Ino's."

"Ugh sorry, we can't. My parents are having some kinda party tonight."

"Hinata?"

"O-okay..."

"Great! So we'll go home get our stuff and go over to Hinata's."

"Sure."

* * *

Tenten rang the bell. Neji answered the door. 

"Hey Neji!"

"Hey Tenten. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, we're sleeping over here tonight."

"...why?"

"For fun! You know, _fun_???"

"...yes, I am familiar with the term."

"Good, now carry my bag up to Hinata's room.

Neji smiled and shook his head, taking Tenten's bag. He led her up the stairs to Hinata's room.

"You haven't slept over here for ages."

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize it was illegal now."

"...why do you always have to make sarcastic comebacks?"

* * *

_That night..._

Tenten pulled the blanket around her tighter, but she was still freezing. The blanket was pretty thin, and Hinata had left the windows open.

She shivered and checked the time.

3:27

She would never get to sleep at this rate. She had been freezing for two hours, and she was exhausted.

_'Can I take one of their blankets? No, they'd probably wake up and kill me...'_ Then, an idea came to her mind.

Silently, so as not to wake up her friends, Tenten got up and staggered out of the room, her eyes half closed. She went to the room next to Hinata's and tried the door; it was unlocked.

Tenten walked over to Neji's bed. He was alseep, his brown hair spread over the pillow, lying on his back, arms by his sides.

She shoved him over to one side and crawled under the blanket, wrapping it around herself thankfully. _'Finally, warmth!'_

Neji's eyelids fluttered open. He turned his head and his eyes widened. "Tenten?" He moaned sleepily. "What are you doing here?"

"Cold..."

Neji frowned and touched Tenten's arm. She was freezing.

Without giving it a second thought, Neji wrapped his arms around Tenten's upper body in an attempt to get her warm. Tenten buried her face in Neji's arm and went to sleep, exhausted.

Neji smiled at the sleeping girl in his arms. It just seemed so _right_ for her to be here with him...

_'God, Tenten...do you how you make me feel?'_

* * *

**Thanks to tenjichan, BreeBeckyy, Matahari and Kickxassxmonkey for reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Tenten rolled over and buried her head into the pillow without opening her eyes.

_'Mm...this smells nice...' _She thought.

She heard Neji groaning.

"Tenten...get off my hair."

Her eyes flickered open reluctantly. "Huh?"

"You're pulling my hair..."

_'Oh right, that's why it smelt familiar...'_

"I like your hair. It smells nice."

"Thanks. But get off it."

Tenten rolled her eyes and rolled back over to the other side of the bed.

"Hey Neji, what time is it?"

"...8:19"

"I need to get back to Hinata's before they get up." Said Tenten, standing up.

But Neji grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down on the bed.

"Ah!" She shrieked as she landed on it. "Neji!"

He chuckled. "They won't be awake for another hour."

Tenten thought about it and shrugged. "I guess." She lay back down on the bed.

She looked down at Neji.

"Hey Neji...since when do you sleep without a shirt on?"

"I wasn't expecting you last night."

"Oh..." Tenten stared at him. "You look good without a shirt Neji."

"So I've been told." Neji opened his eyes and stood up. "I'm gonna use the bathroom."

"Kay,"

He yawned and walked across his room into his bathroom, locking the door.

Tenten got up and looked around the room she hadn't been in for the last two weeks. Neji said he liked her place more.

Neji's room had plain white walls and a wooden floorboard. His wooden desk had a glass top, and on it was his computer and school books. His bed was white, and had bedside table next to it. On it stood two photos.

One was of four year old Neji hugging baby Tenten. Neji had once told Tenten that that was the day she had first said his name.

The other one was taken one year ago. Neji had taken the picture of themselves in the park. Tenten was holding a huge chocolate ice cream cone with lots of toppings, and was licking one side. She looked like she wanted to laugh. Neji was licking the other, smiling. You could see his arm stretching out at the side to take the photograph.

Tenten smiled, remembering that day. It was the day she had completely failed her physics test. She wanted to go home and study, but Neji had told her firmly to forget the test, and had taken her to the park for her favourite ice cream.

"Tenten! Where are you!" She heard Ino's voice call.

Tenetn jumped and ran out of the room. Sakura, Ino and Hinata stared at her.

"Tenten...did you just come out of Neji's room?" Sakura said slowly.

"Uh...yeah...cos, you know, last night I was freezing in Hinata's room so I went into Neji's room..."

"Did you guys sleep on the same bed?" Ino asked, her eyes widening.

"Yeah...it's no big deal, we've done it before." Then Tenten realized how wrong that sounded. "I MEAN! We've slept toget-no, we've slept in the same bed before."

The other three girls were silent.

"Uh, Tenten...I get that you guys are really good friends and stuff but...is that nor-"

Suddenly Tenten's mobile phone started ringing. She flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Tenten, where are you? You've got your fencing class in an hour!"

"Shit! I mean, I'm coming home Mom!" She hung up. "Sorry, I gotta go."

She grabbed her bag and ran downstairs. "See ya!"

The three girls exchanged glances. "Do you think Neji loves her?" Sakura said softly.

"He's always loved her."

"In that way?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Tenten sees him as her older brother. And Neji..." Ino looked unsure. "Anyway. Tenten wouldn't like it if Neji likes her...that way."

From inside his room, Neji let out a sigh.

* * *

_At school the next day..._

Hearing the bell ring, Tenten shoved her history books into her bag hurriedly. She needed to get to the other building for math.

Suddenly something fell onto the ground from her bag. Before Tenten could pick it up though, another hand beat her there.

"Is this yours?" said Gaara, holding out a small dagger.

Tenten looked at him with fear in her eyes. Not even Neji knew this secret of hers.

"N-no. I've never seen it before." She lied, and rushed out of the classroom.

Gaara stared after her. _'I wonder...will she come back for it?'_

_

* * *

_

Tenten didn't hear a word her math teacher was saying. She was too busy worrying about her secret. Daggers were replaceable, even though she thought of that one as her lucky charm, which was why she brought it to school.

_'I can't let anybody find out...they'd all think I was a freak...'_

Tenten liked sharp things. She liked the idea of using sharp things.

Ever since she was five, she had attended fencing and archery lessons everyday. Nobody knew how seriously she took them. Seven years later, she was extremely skilled in both sports. She also liked doing research on where to harm a person, and which part of the body was most sensitive to pain. She also liked collecting different sizes of daggers, knives, swords, bows and arrows, and shuriken.

Tenten never told everone of her interest in sharp things, or rather, weapons. She made sure no one knew she slipped out of the house in the early hours of the morning to do target practice.

_'Gaara doesn't know anything. He doesn't even know the dagger was mine. I'm being stupid.'_ But she hadn't convinced herself.

* * *

Tenten opened her locker and began piling some books in. 

Suddenly, Gaara appeared next to her and opened the locker next to hers.

She didn't greet him or meet his eye. But, as he closed his locker and walked away, she couldn't help but notice that he hadn't locked it.

_'Maybe he put it in there...'_

Moving quickly, she locked her own locker and opened Gaara's. And there it was, sitting on top of his books, still in it's sheath. She grabbed it and put it back in her bag. Then she stood up and left.

Little did she know that around the corner was a certain redhead, who had watched her fall headlong into his trap.

* * *

Tenten trudged down the steps, cursing about the weight of her bag. As she stepped out of the building, she saw Gaara leaning against a wall. 

"Hey, Gaara." She called, running over to him.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Hm?"

"So um...when dya wanna meet up for the science thing?" Tenten felt slightly guilty about opening his locker.

"Weekend?"

"Uh sure. How's Sunday?"

"Fine."

"Ok...well then, bye." She turned to leave.

"Bye."

"I like your taste by the way." She heard him add. "10 inch stiletto. Must've been hard to get your hands on."

She froze.

Gaara was surprised with himself. He hadn't meant to say that.

"Excuse me?" Said Tenten slowly. _'How can he...how does he...'_

Gaara pushed himself off the wall. "Seems like we have something in common." He said simply before he walked off.

* * *

**Yeah sorry about the lame photo moments...anyway, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Tenten sat up and glanced at the clock next to her bed.

4:29

Yawning, she slipped out of her bed and got dressed. Then she went inside her walk-in closet, took out a key and unlocked a small door in the wall. It opened into a square 1m by 1m hole. In it were daggers, knives, swords, bows and arrows, all carefully labelled and categorised.

Tenten stood back and looked at her weapons proudly. They had all been collected over the course of two years (seeing as Tenten's father gave her money whenever she asked for it, providing it was within reason), and were her pride and joy.

_'Now, which one should I use today...'_

She selected a widespread long bow and a bunch of arrows and put them in a big bag, then silently crept out of the house, taking water and a bun from the kitchen.

She arrived at the park in two minutes, then walked deep into the trees where nobody could see her.

This was where Tenten did her target practice every morning for two hours.

* * *

Gaara sat on a tree branch, waiting for the sun to come up. He seemed to be getting less and less sleep these days, and spent the hours he was awake alone in the park. 

In the distance, he heard someone making their way towards him.

_'What kind of retard would be here this early,'_

Then he saw Tenten. She seemed to be carrying some huge bag.

She unzipped it and Gaara saw why the bag was so big. She needed to conceal a bow.

Tenten stood up then started firing some arrows. Gaara noticed that there was a tree with rings painted on it.

She hit bullseye after bullseye, removing each arrow after she had shot it because the next one would land in exactly the same place.

_'She's good...'

* * *

_Tenten opened the door. Gaara stood on her doorstep, carrying a heavy looking bag.

"Hey Gaara."

"Hello. May I come in?"

"Oh yeah, sure. My room's upstairs..." Tenten led him into her room.

"So, have you done any research yet?" She asked, gesturing for him to sit down.

"I've finished it." He said, throwing a memory stick over to her.

Tenten caught it and frowned. "Wait...all of it?"

"Yes."

"Then...why are you here?" She looked confused. Why had he done all the work himself?

"Because I want to test you on something."

"What?"

Gaara pulled a long strip of white cloth out of his pocket.

"Close your eyes."

Tenten had several ideas of what Gaara wanted to do in her mind. None of them were good ones. "No."

He sighed impatiently. "I'm not going to hurt you or anything ok? Trust me."

"Why should I?"

"Please, Tenten. I promise I won't hurt you. I swear."

Tenten looked in his eyes. There didn't seem to be anything but sincerity in them.

She sighed. "Fine."

Gaara wrapped the blindfold around her head and tied a knot. Then, he went over to his bag and pulled out a weapon.

He took Tenten's hand and put it on the handle.

"Do you know what it is?" He took his other hand away.

Tenten grasped it with both hands an recognized it at once. "Butterfly sword. Chinese, I think?"

Gaara smirked. "Very good. Now this?"

Tenten ran her hand along the blade. _'Curved...single edged...'_ "Katana."

"This one?"

"Dirk."

"And this?"

They continued their little game until Gaara had run out of weapons. He removed the blindfold.

"You're better than I thought."

Tenten smiled. "I had no idea you were into this kinda stuff."

Gaara shrugged. "It's not something I want people to know."

"Yeah, I know. I mean, I get that it's weird but I like...you know...swords and stuff."

"Do you do fencing?"

"Yeah, duh."

"What kinda sword do you like?"

"Sabre!"

"I prefer the Epee."

"Ugh, that's so heavy."

"Something a girl would say."

"Hey!" Tenten hit him on the arm and he laughed.

They continued talking until it was time for Gaara to leave.

It wasn't till Gaara left that Tenten realized how much she had enjoyed that afternoon. It felt good to be able to talk about her passion to someone who also shared the same interest.

Also, that was the first time she had spent so long talking to one guy. It as easy to talk to Gaara. His knowledge on weapons was the same as hers, and they shared different opinions.

She really, really wanted to see him again.

_

* * *

_**ChemFreak: **hey nej!

**Hyuuga:** hi. how's the project coming?

Tenten's hands stayed in the air above the keyboard.

**ChemFreak:** it was great. he actually did the whole thing himself, so we just hung out

Neji's eyes narrowed. He finished the project himself but still went over to Tenten's?

**Hyuuga:** i'm surprised you had anything to talk about

**ChemFreak:** oh it was pretty fun. seriously, i hope he comes over again

**Hyuuga:** wat did u guys do?

It took Tenten a few seconds to come up with an excuse. She hated lying to Neji. She had only done it twice in her life.

**ChemFreak:** oh u noe...movie, talking, blah...

**Hyuuga:** uh huh

**ChemFreak:** geez u sound like some interrogator! surely i can hang out with guys that aren't u?

Neji almost typed NO, but stopped himself just in time

**Hyuuga:** i'm just really overprotective

**ChemFreak:** i know. but seriously neji, gaara's fun. he's not a 'bad guy'

**Hyuuga:** how can u be sure. u've only known him for a day

**ChemFreak:** i can just tell, neji. cmon, lets stop talking abt him

**Hyuuga:** i trust you, tenten

**ChemFreak:** u better. anyway, u know my friends caught me in ur room?

**Hyuuga:** i know

**ChemFreak:** they thought it was weird that we were in the same bed

**Hyuuga:** we've done it before

**ChemFreak:** yeah, that's what i told them, but they still thought it was weird

**Hyuuga:** i doubt your friends have a friendship like ours

**ChemFreak:** lol, that would just be freaky. i mean, with u it's ok but i can't imagine any of the other guys...shudders

**Hyuuga:** lol

**ChemFreak:** ugh, gtg, bedtime. cya tomz

**Hyuuga:** night

* * *

_The next day at school..._

Tenten dumped her bag next to her seat and sat down. Her friends weren't in her math class, which really sucked because it meant she was alone every Wednesday morning.

Suddenly Gaara sat down next to her.

"Hey." He said to her.

"Hey Gaara." She smiled. _'Yes! He's finally acknowledging my existence!'_

He took something out of his bag and tossed it to her. She caught it and her eyes widened. It was Renaissance Wax, the best polish for her weapons, but Tenten had never found it anywhere.

"Where did you get this?"

"A friend."

"Wow, thanks Gaara! One sec, how much was it?" Tenten pulled out her wallet.

"No need."

"But-"

"It's...a gift."

Tenten grinned and hugged him. "Thanks Gaara, I love it!"

Gaara felt a faint blush and come up to his cheeks as Tenten hugged him.

_'This is weird...ususally I hate talking to people but Tenten makes it feel so...easy...'_

* * *

**Ok, about their conversation- if you guys do fencing and know I got something wrong I'm sorry, I just read it off Wikipedia. And the other stuff...some weird website...I actually know nothing about weapons...but according to my research (and we all know how reliable the Internet can be) everything in the story is true.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

To **TheSnowballroxmysox**: I normally don't reply to reviews, but I just wanted to thank you for taking the time to help me:) Seriously you know it's scary, but my best friend said exactly the same thing about my story earlier that day...even the 'smiled fondly' part..And about the swearing thing? It's just that everybody in my year does it and I just put it in where most people would say it. I guess I say those words so much they don't stand out as...unusual, anymore. Ok, now you've probably got a really bad impression of Hong Kong...lol, whatever, the words just seem natural. Unless you want me to put in something like 'Oh no, unfortunately I have failed to remember to complete my chemistry assignment and now I fear the wrath of my chemistry teacher.'...no...well, anyway, forget that, thanks!

Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, and if you want to know why I haven't been updating in my usual pattern, I've got the same set as excuses as tenjichan!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Tenten panted as she dodged Gaara's next attack. Then she jumped back and lunged at him. She would have won, if she had not tripped over her own feet.

"Shit!" She cursed as she fell onto the ground. She stared up at the trees encircling her.

"Smart." Tenten heard Gaara's amused voice as he removed his mask and knelt down next to her. "You okay?"

"Of course I'm okay, what, you think I'd die from tripping?"

"Hey don't get snappy with me, you're the one who tripped over her own feet."

Tenten muttered something which sounded suspisciously like "Smug bastard..."

Gaara helped Tenten up to her feet and checked his watch. "You better start getting home."

She nodded and packed her sword and fencing stuff away. Gaara carried her bag for her bag home, as he had been doing for the last three months.

Together they walked through the trees and out of the park. The sun had come up and the birds were singing. The streets were quiet and peaceful. It was a beautiful morning.

"May I have the pleasure of walking my dear Tenten to school today?" Gaara asked in a pompous voice.

"No."

"I insist."

"Gaara! I told you! I go to school with Neji!" Tenten said, half amused, half exasperated.

"Why? Is he your boyfriend or something?" Gaara looked fierce.

"No, he's...he's just like my best friend. And walking to school with him is a tradition!"

"I'm not your best friend?" Gaara said, making a hurt face.

"Hmm...I'll think about it." Tenten teased. She stopped outside her house and took her bag from Gaara. "Thanks. See ya later Gaara."

"See you."

* * *

"Oh yeah, thanks for the history thing, I got a 1+" Tenten said to Neji. 

"Of course." Neji smirked.

"You don't need to be so smug! I could've gotten that myself!"

"...sure..."

"Hey!" Tenten punched him playfully. "You're mean, you know that?"

"And proud of it."

They were on their way to school. Neji and Tenten usually left their houses later than other students, so the streets were mostly empty.

"Gaara and I got the best in the class for the chemistry thing."

"Congratulations."

"Yeah. Even if Gaara did do the whole thing himself." Tenten laughed. "He said I'd be doing the next one though."

"Chemistry is the one thing I don't do for you."

"Yeah, 'cause I'm better than you at it."

"You wish." Neji snorted.

"Well, it's my best subject anyway. I even beat Gaara in the test!"

Neji frowned. Tenten talked about her new friend a lot these days.

"You obsessed with Gaara."

"Am not!"

"Then how is it that he somehow makes his way into every conversation?"

"He does not!"

"You'll see..."

* * *

Neji frowned as he looked around the lunch room. Or rather, lunch corridor. It was a wide corridor with about ten circular tables running down one side. Right now it had very few people in it, because the bell had just rung and everyone was buying lunch. Except for the students who brought their lunch from home, like Tenten. 

Usually she would be sitting at a table with Ino, Sakura and Hinata. But Neji could only see her three friends; Tenten was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey so Neji, we were thinking Sunday around- Neji?" Naruto stared at Neji's retreating back.

He had stood up and walked over to Ino, Sakura and Hinata's table.

"Hinata, where's Tenten?" He said quietly.

Hinata was terrified. She knew that when her cousin used that tone of voice, he was concealing his fury. She could feel the dangerous aura he was emitting.

"Oh, she went off somewhere with Gaara." Sakura said airily, wondering what Neji's reaction would be. "Apparently he invited her somewhere."

Neji could have killed Gaara right then, but his face stayed composed.

"Do you know where they are?" He said, keeping his voice level.

"Um...no idea, actually. She didn't want to tell me."

_'What the fuck...didn't want to tell Sakura?'_

"Thank you." Neji said briefly before pushing open the door to the stairwell and running down the steps.

"Hey Sakura, where _did_ Tenten go?" Ino frowned.

"I dunno, she just told me she was going somewhere with Gaara for lunch."

"N-Neji was v-very angry..."

"Really? I can't tell."

"Wh-When he talks l-like th-that...I j-just hope nothing h-happens to G-Gaara..."

* * *

Neji walked back to the school, frustrated. He had looked inside the supermarket across the road, in the cafeteria, the library and the classrooms with no sign of Tenten. 

He decided to try her mobile again. He hit the speed dial and put the phone up to his ear, before flipping it closed in frustration- she had turned hers off.

Suddenly the bell rang. Neji stood there behind the pillar outside the building. One could say he was lying in wait. He knew Tenten would have to come here for her next class.

Neji waited for a few minutes. He frowned. Tenten was going to be late for class.

Then he saw them. Gaara was hand in hand with Tenten, pulling her around up the road towards the school, both of them laughing.

What he saw next made his heart freeze.

Gaara pulled Tenten into him, wrapping his arms around her waist. Then, he leaned in to kiss her. Tenten wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck and unknowingly deepened the kiss.

A few seconds later they broke apart. Tenten looked shellshocked, but Gaara was smirking. He whispered something in her ear and she blushed furiously. Then she saw the time. "Shit Gaara, we're late! C'mon, run!" The both of them ran into the building.

Neji felt his heart breaking. Seeing that scene had hurt too much. His breath shook slightly as he inhaled. Slowly, he walked away.

_'So...Gaara really does win...'_

* * *

Tenten ran over to Neji as soon as she saw him. 

"Neji, you'll never guess what! Gaara kissed me today!" She said ecstatically, slipping her hand into Neji's.

Neji took his hand away from hers. The hand she had used to hold Gaara's.

Tenten frowned in confusion. "Neji?"

"It's nothing." He shook his head but kept his hands by his sides. They began walking away from the school. "So...how was it?"

"It was so cool! It felt so...I dunno...nice?" Tenten smiled reminiscently.

Neji had hoped she would say something along the lines of "Ew, it was so sick." But no. It was...nice.

"What do you feel like when you kiss Neji?"

He turned his head away. "I've never kissed anyone before."

"Oh right. Hehe, sorry, I forgot."

"Mmm..." Neji wanted to get the subject of their conversation away from himself. "So, are you two an item now?"

"I guess." Tenten yawned. "Feels cool having a boyfriend."

"Then why isn't your boyfriend walking you home?"

Tenten looked at Neji in surprise. He hadn't managed to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"Neji? Is something wrong?"

"No."

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Tenten tried holding his hand again but he jerked it away,

"Neji...did I do something?"

_'You held that imbecile's hand and you're trying to contaminate mine.'_ "No."

Tenten was bewildered. She didn't know what she had done to make Neji mad at her.

_'Unless...he's mad at me for kissing Gaara? No...impossible...'_

"Neji, why are you mad at me?" The hurt showed through her voice.

Neji felt a pang in his chest. Once, he had vowed to never, never allow Tenten to be hurt because of him.

He sighed and slipped his hand into hers. "I'm not mad at you."

"Yeah you are..." Tenten's voice seemed a little choked. She couldn't help it. She couldn't bear Neji being mad at her.

Neji swiftly hugged her, all thoughts of her and Gaara getting out of his mind. He only thought of Tenten, and was cursing himself for making her like this.

"No Tenten, I'm not mad at you."

He felt her arms tighten around him.

Tenten seemed to accept that and nodded. She clung tightly onto his arm all the way home.

"I'll call you tonight, ok?" Neji said gently to her outside her house.

"Yeah...see ya, Neji." Tenten let go of him and walked in her house.

* * *

That night, Tenten lay in bed thinking about Neji's behaviour earlier that day. 

Tenten was many things, but she wasn't stupid. She kept her mind open to many possibilities.

_'Was Neji jealous? But...he can't like me that way. He's always been my brother. But then...why wasn't he happier for me today? In fact, he just seemed...bitter...'_

Tenten replayed their conversation in her mind.

_'Do I feel that way about Neji? I really have no idea...could I?'_

_'God Neji...if you like me like that...please, please, please...just keep quiet.'_

For when Tenten thought of Neji and herself together, she didn't see them living happily ever after. She saw them breaking up. She saw herself losing her beloved Neji.

* * *

Neji stared out into the starless sky. He sat in his window seat in complete darkness, his room only illuminated by the bright light from the full moon. 

_'Should I tell Tenten how I feel about her? It would feel good to get it off my chest...but what if she doesn't feel the same way? I can't hurt her...'_

* * *

**Sorry if you guys don't like the GaaraTen, I'll skip past that as soon as possible hehe...anyway, remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Neji lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was bored out of his mind. Tenten was spending the day with her precious Gaara, so he was all alone.

_'Damn Gaara...'_

"N-Neji?"

He looked up. Hinata was standing in the doorway, her hands in front of her chest, her head bent down.

"Hm?" He said, a frown on his face. Not that he wasn't happy to see Hinata, but she usually didn't come to his room.

"Y-your fr-friends a-are outside...th-they're asking wh-whether you want t-to j-join them..."

Neji lay back down on the bed. "No."

"O-okay..." Hinata stammered, and closed the door.

A few seconds later, the door was thrown open and Naruto burst through it.

"Hey Neji! Lets go!" He yelled, jumping on Neji.

Neji threw Naruto off him and glared at Sasuke and Shikamaru who had come in after him, rolling their eyes.

"I'm not coming."

"Aw...but it's gonna be fun! We're goin' to the beach!" Naruto whined, getting up from the floor.

"No."

"Suit yourself then." Naruto huffed, stalking out. Shikmaru shrugged and followed him out.

Sasuke eyed Neji. "I heard that's where Gaara's taking Tenten." He said quietly.

Neji didn't move. "Tenten deserves more than that from me." He said in an emotionless tone.

"It won't be spying on her...it's more like watching out for her."

Neji looked away from Sasuke. "I trust Tenten. And..." He closed his eyes. "I trust Gaara."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Did Neji just say that? "Neji..."

"I'm not coming."

Sasuke pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning on. "You really love her, don't you?"

Neji said nothing. He got up from the bed and put his hand on the door. "You should leave. They're waiting for you." His eyes didn't meet Sasuke's.

Sasuke walked to the door but paused before exiting.

"She won't be yours forever Neji. She's already started moving away from you." Sasuke walked out.

Neji closed the door and leant against it, eyes closed.

_'I know...I know...'_

_

* * *

_

"I need to buy you a bikini one day." Gaara said as he and Tenten got off the bus.

"Gaara!" Tenten laughed, surprised. "The reason I don't own one is because I'd look hideous in one!"

Gaara had a mischievous look in his eyes, imagining what she would look like. "That's what you think."

Tenten blushed and smiled. "So, if I buy one, you'll pay for it?"

"Definitely. I'll even pick one out for you."

"I shudder to think what'll you'll choose." Tenten remarked.

"Oh don't worry, you'll look great in whatever I choose." Gaara said dreamily, more images floating in his mind.

"Get those images out of your head!" She giggled, hitting him on the arm.

"Fine, fine..." Gaara grinned at her as they stopped outside her house. "I'll call you."

"You better." Tenten began to walk up to her house, but Gaara grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, causing her to trip.

Gaara caught her, putting his arm around her waist and stooped down to kiss her.

They stood like that for a few moments on the street, kissing deeply.

They finally broke apart, Tenten gasping for air.

"Geez Gaara, if you wanted a kiss, you should've just asked." She said breathlessly.

He just smirked and helped her stand up. "Night, Tenten."

"G'night." She grinned and went inside the house.

Gaara walked forwards and had just turned the corner when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to be met by an extremely handsome man with long dark hair and white eyes. His pale skin was illuminated by the moonlight, making him look like an angel.

"Gaara." His voice was deep, suiting him perfectly.

"Yes?" Gaara said, shaking off the hand.

"Do you know who I am?"

Gaara racked his brain. Then he remembered. Everyday after school, Tenten would run over to a tall man with long hair. Gaara had never seen his face, but it seemed familiar.

_'Oh right...those pictures in Tenten's room...so this is Neji?'_

"You're Neji."

"I need to talk to you."

"About Tenten?"

"Yes."

Gaara felt annoyance rising up inside him, but remained silent.

Neji continued talking. "Every morning, I follow Tenten to the park where she trains. I'm not going to do that anymore. I want you to promise that...you'll look after her...make sure she doesn't get hurt."

Gaara frowned. Tenten had said no one knew of her training. "I promise."

Neji nodded and turned around to walk away. He heard Gaara's voice behind him. "Does she know that you know?"

He stopped walking, but didn't turn around. "If she doesn't want me to know, I don't know." He started walking again.

"How do you know?"

This time, Neji turned around. Gaara saw something flash in his white eyes.

"Remember this, Gaara: I know everything there is to know about Tenten." He turned around and walked away.

_

* * *

_

Tenten brandished the Bunsen burner like some kind of weapon and began heating the magnesium ribbon. She had a mad scientist look on her face.

"T-Tenten...you're scary..." Hinata said, staring at Tenten.

"Muahahahaha I am le evil scientist and I am here to blind you all!" Tenten said in (what she thought) was a scary voice.

Across the lab, Gaara looked over at Tenten and sweat dropped.

"Geez Hinata, am I that-OH SHIT CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Tenten shrieked as the magnesium lit up.

"Tenten, please refrain from using that kind of language in my classroom." Mr. Wong berated her.

"Sorry..." Tenten said meekly. She reached over to the gas tap and cut off the gas.

"Great...now he thinks I'm some kinda foul mouthed brat..." Tenten muttered.

"No you're not...everyone swears..." Hinata said soothingly.

"Okay everyone, pack away!" Mr. Wong called.

Just after everyone had finished writing down their observations, the bell rang and everyone started putting their books away.

"Hey Gaara, what lesson is it next?" Tenten called over to him.

"Geography."

"Okay, lets go." She waited for him to finish packing his bag then left the lab together.

"Hey Tenten?"

"Hm?" She said distractedly. She wanted to get downstairs to the tuckshop and buy something before everything was sold out.

"What's your relationship with Neji?"

"He's my friend...can you walk faster Gaara!" But even though Tenten looked like she had no interest in whatever Gaara was saying, she was now fully alert, listening for any sound that would come out of Gaara's lips. Why was he suddenly asking about Neji?

"He seems to care for you a lot."

"Well duh, he's like my older brother."

Gaara said no more. Tenten relaxed and dragged him downstairs with her.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Tenten frowned at the sheet of music, and stopped playing. Neji, who was sitting next to her on the seat, sighed.

"That was going along really nicely Tenten, before you stopped right in the middle of it."

"Well, sorry! Anyway, what's that?" She said, pointing to a high note.

Neji leaned forward and took a look at it. "That's a D."

"Oh, ok."

She started playing again, and Neji leaned back to listen. Tenten hated practicing piano, and she was only doing it now because her mom had forced her to. Neji usually sat next to her on the seat while she practiced, helping her on the tricky parts.

Tenten played to the end and yelled. "MOM, I'VE FINISHED!" Then hopped off the seat.

She grabbed Neji and dragged him up to her room.

"Hey Neji, what did you get me for my birthday?" She said excitedly, jumping onto her bed.

Neji raised his eyebrow. "I thought you wanted it to be a surprise?"

"Well...I wanna know!"

"You'll find out on your birthday, Tenten." He smiled, sitting down at her computer.

"You're so annoying sometimes...anyway..." She rolled over and reached down to her bag, which was sitting next to the bed, taking out a few sheets of paper.

Neji got up from the computer and lay down next to Tenten.

"Hey Neji?"

"Hm?"

"First, I will schiesse you, then I'll um..." She turned over the page. "I'll steche you with my Messer!"

"And then you'll be tot, right?" Neji smirked.

"Hey! You'll be dead! I just shot you and stabbed you with my knife!"

"Let me see that." Neji grabbed her German vocabulary sheets. "Tch, this is so easy."

"Well duh, you're three years older than me." She reached over to get her sheets back, but Neji held them out of her reach. "Neeeeji! Give them back!"

"Let me help you study my dear Tenten. What is 'to put on make-up'?"

"Sich schminken."

"What is...instead of?"

"Statt."

"To achieve, to reach?"

"Erreichen."

"Ok, now how do you say...if I had a lot of money I would...fly to the moon?"

Tenten stared at him. "What kinda shit sentence is that?"

"Just answer the question Tenten."

"Ok ok, fine...wenn ich viele Geld haette, wuerde ich auf den Mond fliegen?"

"Okay, you pass." Neji said, giving her sheets back to her.

"...wow, thanks Neji."

"Your welcome. You can pay me when you get your A star."

Tenten stuck her tongue out at him and he smirked. Then she suddenly remembered her conversation with Gaara the other day.

"Hey Neji?" She said casually.

"Hm?" He was lying spread eagled on her bed, one arm under Tenten's neck.

"Did you talk to Gaara?"

"No." He said. There was no change in his position, voice, or facial expression. His small smile was still there.

"Oh, okay..." Tenten frowned. So why _had_ Gaara asked her...

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, he was just asking me the other day about you."

"Asking what?"

"About our relationship." Tenten propped herself on her elbow, her eyes on Neji's face, ready to see whether anything changed.

Nothing did. "And what did you say?"

She shrugged. "Just said you were like my brother."

Something hard hit Neji's chest, but he ignored it. "And he was fine with that answer?"

"Well...yeah..."

"Okay then."

There was a brief pause before Neji talked again. "So, you're coming to the lake this year right?"

"Yup."

Ever since Year 7, Hinata had always invited her friends to spend a month of the summer holidays at the Hyuuga house by the lake. Neji usually invited his own friends and they would all have fun. It had become sort of a ritual.

"Only three weeks to go before the end of the year."

"Yeah, we're gonna get all our tests back...I think I screwed up on all of them."

A fond smile came to Neji's lips. "You say that every year."

"Yup. Then I know I'm gonna get a good mark." She grinned.

He shook his head. "When you fail a test..."

"Le Great Tenten shall never fail a test! And if I do I'm gonna go kill myself..."

"Yeah, wanna go find a nice tall building now?"

Tenten threw her pillow onto Neji's face, laughing. "You're so mean, Neji!"

Neji laughed and put the pillow back. "I am not mean. Gaara's mean."

"Why are we suddenly talking about him? And no, Gaara is not mean. He's really nice!"

"So you love him now do you?" Neji said this casually, but he could hear his heart beating in his ears.

Luckily, Tenten pulled a face. "Love? Nah..." Neji couldn't have been happier at that moment. "I mean, I really like him and stuff but I don't think I _love_ him...I dunno, what does being in love feel like?"

Neji thought about it. "Well, who do you love?"

"Um...there's you, definitely, and my parents, duh." Neither of them thought that this was strange. They had told each other that they loved the other many times before.

"So, how do you feel?"

"Well...family love? It's like, I can't live without you guys."

"So, can you live without Gaara?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'd be sad if we broke up, sure, but I wouldn't kill myself."

Neji smirked. "So if I went away, would you kill yourself?"

"You're never gonna go away, right, Neji?" There was new panic in her voice.

He rolled over and put his arms around her to reassure her. "Never, Tenten. I'll always be here. I promised, right?"

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Thirteen year-old Neji walked out of his house and through Tenten's gate, as he did every night. He immediately spotted his best friend sitting on the grass, knees at her chest, and went to sit down next to her. _

_But the moment he saw her face, he knew something was wrong. _

_"Tenten, what happened?" He said, looking in shock at her tear streaked face._

_The ten year-old girl hugged him tightly and sobbed into his shirt. "M-Mom a-and Dad are f-fighting a-a-and I h-heard M-Mom shouting at Dad t-t-to get out and never come back!" She wailed, in between sobs. _

_Neji was speechless. Not knowing what to say, he put his arms around her protectively. _

_"W-Will D-Dad really go a-a-away, Neji?" Tenten continued sobbing. "I don't want him to go and leave me!"_

_"Your dad won't go away, Tenten." He said gently. "He loves you, right? He won't leave you." _

_"B-But then, wh-what if Mom leaves?" He head her muffled voice as she buried her head deeper into his shirt._

_"Tenten...I would never lie to you, you know that right?" He felt her nod against his chest. "I can't tell you anything for sure, but if they really love you, nobody will go away."_

_She seemed comforted by his words, as her sobbing slowed down. Then, she wiped her face and looked at Neji's._

_Neji looked into her beautiful brown eyes. The expression in them struck him hard. _

_"You won't leave me, right, Neji? Because I love you too, and I don't want you to go either!" She said, new tears forming in her eyes. _

_Neji took her into his arms again and whispered into her ear. "I'll never leave you, Tenten, I swear. I love you more than anything."_

_At that time, he too thought that he loved Tenten as a sister. But his feelings towards her would soon change and cause him more pain than he had ever known..._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

**Yeah...sorry if you guys spot anything wrong with the German, usually I check everything but I really didn't feel like running down to get my German folder...anyway, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Tenten lay on her back and stared up at the ceiling, her arms behind her head. It was around two in the morning, but she and her friends had only gone to bed an hour ago. They had been watching movies and talking all night.

Of course Neji had come to her little birthday gathering, but had excused himself and went to bed in a guest room after the movie because he found it awkward to talk about boys with them.

Which, if you thought about it, was a good thing.

The birthday girl sighed and rolled over, trying to get to sleep. It was infuriating how she could not get some sleep the night before her birthday!

Fifteen minutes later, she gave up and sat up on the edge of her bed. She looked at her friends sleeping on the floor. Careful not to wake them, she stepped in between their sleeping forms and out into the corridor. Then, she crept silently down the steps and went out onto the lawn.

It was dark and cold. She had expected that. What she had not expected, however, was Neji to be sitting on the grass, looking up at the moon with an expression of longing in his eyes.

"Thinking of flying up to the moon?" Tenten grinned as she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around herself for warmth. Her voice seemed to echo around the lawn.

Neji turned his head, startled. "Had trouble sleeping again?" He sighed, as he took off his jacket and put it around her.

"Yeah, it sucks. Anyway, what are you doing out here?" She said, moving closer against him. His arm was around her shoulders, warming her.

"Just thinking." _'Of you...'_

"Mmmm..."

Then, Tenten noticed something in Neji's hand.

"Hey Neji, what's that?" She asked curiously.

"Hmm?" He looked down and gave a light chuckle. "Oh, just something I like to carry around." He held up a rose which must once have been red, but was now brown. There was the slightest fragrance about it, and the petals, although limp, still had their soft velvety texture.

Her eyes widened. "Oh that! I still have mine. It's in my room."

"A symbol of our love, remember?"

She smiled reminiscently. "I remember."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Look at the sky Neji, it's gold!" Tenten gasped in fascination, looking up at the sky. _

_The smile that he only wore around Tenten came to his lips. "You always say that, Tenten."_

_"No I don't!"_

_He laughed. Tenten snuggled closer into him as a breeze blew past. _

_"You're so warm Neji." She said, sighing contentedly. _

_"I think you're the only person who would ever use that word to describe me."_

_"Huh? How come?"_

_His smile only grew wider at her ignorance. "Never mind."_

_She looked confused, but decided to shrug it off. Then, she gave a sudden gasp. _

_"What? What is it?" Neji said, alert. _

_"Those roses are so beautiful..." She said happily, looking at two lonely red roses in the shrub at the edge of the lawn. _

_Neji followed her gaze and laughed. "Roses, huh?"_

_He got up, dragging Tenten up with him by her hand, and led her over to the roses. _

_He picked one out. "Take the other one, Tenten."_

_She obediently picked the other flower out. _

_Neji gave her the one he had in his hand. "Now you give me yours."_

_"Okay..." She said in a bemused tone, handing him hers. _

_He smiled down at the ten year old girl. "Roses represent love."_

_She frowned in thought. "So, if we both have one, it means we love each other?"_

_"That's the idea."_

_An enthusiastic smile came to her face. "Cool! I'm gonna keep it for ever and ever!"_

_A loving feeling rose up inside him. "Lets do that."_

_**End flashback

* * *

**_Tenten had always remembered that afternoon, though she didn't know why.

Neji put the delicate flower gently back into his pocket and looked at Tenten, then inhaled sharply.

The sun was just coming up. The sunlight shone onto her face, giving it a beautiful glow. Her head was tilted slightly up towards the sky, showing the creamy, unblemished skin of her neck. The contented smile on her cherubic lips completed the image.

He had never seen her more beautiful than she was now.

She looked like...an angel.

Something possessed Neji's soul.

_'Now...'_ whispered a voice in his head. _'Tell her now...'_

"Tenten."

"Hmm?" She said, turning her head towards him.

"I..." _'Tell her now, or you never will. You'll spend the rest of your life wondering what could have happened...'_

"I...love you." He said softly.

She gave a small laugh. "I love you too."

"No, Tenten...not...not that kind of love..." He was having trouble finding the words, but never moved his gaze from her eyes.

He could see her stiffen visibly. He felt it against his body.

"Wh-what do you mean?" She said slowly. _'Please no, Neji, please...'_

"I...I feel very...attracted to you...I have for a long time now, and I-"

"Neji, don't say it." He was surprised at the pleading tone in her voice. "Please Neji, just stop. I don't want to know." She tore her gaze away from him, and looked down on the ground, tears dripping onto the grass.

"No, Tenten, I have to say it now." Neji said quietly. He put his hand under her chin, and made her look up at him. "I love you Tenten. Not as a brother, but as a lover. And...I will always love you."

She was murmuring some words, he couldn't hear them but they sounded like...

"No, no, no, no, no..." She whispered. This could not be happening. He was ruining their sacred friendship.

"I can understand if you don't feel the same way I do right now. But...could you promise me...one day...to love me, as I love you?" There was so much hope in his voice, it almost- no, it _did _break her heart to say this.

"I'm sorry." He could barely hear her voice. "I'm sorry Neji, but...I can't!" The last two words came out in a sob.

Something broke inside Neji. A great pain at his chest.

"A-are you sure?" He said, his voice desperate. "You're...you're sure that you can't...love me, as a lover?"

She shook her head, more tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry Neji, I can't but..." here, she looked up at him, her own desperation evident in her eyes. "We...we _must_ still be friends, Neji..."

He looked shocked. Tenten saw the pain in his eyes, and looked down. She couldn't look at him anymore.

"Friends?" She flinched at his tone.

Neji gave a bitter laugh at the ridiculous word. "Friends? Is that all you want us to be, Tenten?"

He knew he was being cruel, he would never hurt Tenten this way but something, _something_ was driving him to say these words...

"Your friendship can't satisfy me, Tenten. I want you to love me, as I have loved you. Do you know how much pain, this loved has caused me?" His voice rose. "The blow to my chest, every time you call me your brother?"

Tenten's sobbing increased in volume. He felt a pang in his heart, but ignored it.

"I'm sorry that we had to end like this," He whispered into the crying girl's ear. His voice dropped lower. "Happy birthday, Tenten."

He stood up and walked away.

Tenten saw his blurry figure go further and further into the distance, felt her heart shatter to pieces...

_'Why? Why did you have to do that Neji? Oh God, don't take him away from me, please...I need you Neji, come back...'_

But in her heart, she already knew that he was never coming back. Not from this.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**I was reading my reviews (by the way, a sincere thank you for anyone that reviewed my story) and I noticed that a lot of you want Nejiten-ness soon. Well, I wanted to warn you that that isn't going to happen anytime soon. I intend to make this story quite long, so uh...sorry. But please keep reading my story :)**

**Also, I believe in different kinds of love (family love, romantic love etc.), and a lot of you asked why Tenten doesn't love Neji but she does, just in another way. **

**Anyway, continuing with the story...**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Tenten stood in the doorway, waving goodbye to her friends.

"See you tomorrow, Tenten!" Ino called.

"B-bye, Tenten!"

"Happy birthday, Tenten!"

Tenten nodded, her cheerful smile still on her face. But underneath her mask, she suppressed the urge to let out a huge sob at Sakura's words.

_"Happy birthday, Tenten."_

She slammed the door and leant against it, breathing slowly.

"Tenten?" Her mother looked in from the living room. "Something wrong?"

"N-no, Mom...nothing's wrong." Tenten forced a smile to her face and joined her mother in the living room. She picked up a book and flopped down on the couch next to her mom.

"Tenten, what's wrong?" Her mother said. She could sense something was wrong with her daughter. Usually, she'd be tearing at her birthday presents.

The now fourteen year old girl let her book drop to the floor and wrapped her arms tightly around her mother, tears falling freely down her cheeks.

"N-Neji's gone!" She sobbed into her mother's shoulder.

Tenten's mother was confused. "Whatever do you mean, Tenten?"

"H-He..." She could barely understand her daughter. "He told me th-that he l-loved me...more than a sister..."

The older woman smiled slightly. She had expected this, one day.

"Isn't that a good thing, Tenten?" She said softly.

Tenten wiped her tears away fiercely. "NO IT IS NOT A GOOD THING! HE'S GONE NOW! HE'S NEVER COMING BACK!"

Tenten's mother laughed. "Silly girl, just because he likes you that way doesn't mean he won't want to be your friend."

"He doesn't want to be my friend anymore...I shouldn't be called his friend, the way I hurt him." Tenten mumbled into her mother shoulder.

Realization started to sink into her mother. "You mean...you rejected him?"

She felt Tenten nod. "Oh...but...don't you love Neji too?"

Tenten began shaking. "I-I do love him! But not the way he loves me! I-I don't love him the way he loves me! I want to, but I just can't! I don't know why! And now..." The girl shook even harder. "Now he's never coming back."

Tenten's mother didn't know what to say. So she did what a mother was supposed to do, and just sat there quietly, trying to hush her heartbroken daughter.

* * *

That night, Tenten slowly opened her birthday presents, because she had nothing better to do. 

Usually she would be on the phone with Neji, ranting on about the presents she had opened earlier that day, and thanking him for his present as she did every year.

But this year, that wasn't an option.

Sighing, she tried on the shirt Ino had gotten her. It was black, and quite pretty. It suited Tenten well.

The next present, from Sakura, was a book on chemistry. Tenten smiled slightly, and put it on her shelf.

Hinata's present was a small crystal necklace in the shape of a flower, on a silver chain.

Now for Neji's present. Hand shaking slightly, Tenten lifted the her present out of the box.

She gasped when she saw it.

Two beautifully designed daggers, sitting facing each other on a black stand. The blades of the daggers were deeply curved into semi-circles with the vertical handles inside the curves forming silver dragons stretching from top to bottom. They curved forward to grasp the blades in their mouths and claws. The dragons were richly detailed, with each scale standing out in high relief and fiery rubies for eyes. The silver was antiqued with black to bring out the details and the handle grips were grooved black for a non slip grip.

On the bottom of the stand was an engraving:

_I would never look down on you for your passion, Tenten. Be careful-Neji._

Tenten suddenly felt incredibly guilty. _'Why can't I give you the love you deserve? The love you want from me? You're...perfect. Why can't I love you like you want me to? Why do I only see you as a brother?'_

Tenten put the box down on a floor, then saw something white inside it. She picked it up, and felt her heart beating faster.

A letter.

She ripped it open and read it.

_Tenten, _

_I think that, by the time you read this letter, I will already have confessed. _

_If I have confessed nothing to you, destroy this letter immediately._

Tenten would have done that, if that had been the case. If there was something she and Neji had, it was complete trust in each other. But now...

_If you have accepted me, then you may also stop reading this._

_Although I state the above, I know, somehow, that you will reject me. _

_Yet, I still confessed, didn't I? Even though I knew the risks to our friendship. _

_You probably hate me for destroying all we had, don't you? But, Tenten, I would have rather confessed and destroyed our friendship rather than have spent my whole life wondering what could have happened. Please know that my confession would have been inevitable. _

_But I know that, as you read this, I will be sitting in my room, wishing with all my heart that I had waited longer before I confessed, so I could have spent more time with you. Because, Tenten, it is when I am with you that I feel the most happiness. _

_I am sorry for the pain I know I must have caused you. You know, once, I vowed that I would never let you suffer any pain. How ironic, that the one to cause you the most pain you have ever felt would be me._

_Tenten, I promise now, that if you accept me, I will never hurt you. I swear it. I will give you whatever you want, whatever you need. When we spent time together, how did you feel? Complete? Happy? Loved?_

_That is what I feel when I am with you. _

_I ask you, as your friend, to please rethink your decision. _

_But even as I write that request, I know what you will do. _

_I know as surely as I would if it had already happened._

_But still, I ask._

_I love you, Tenten. I always will. Your actions will never change that. _

_Yours, Neji. _

The letter fell from Tenten's hands, as the girl froze in shock.

_But even as I write that request,** I know what you will do.**_

_I love you, Tenten. I always will.** Your actions will never change that.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**I forgot to mention, I don't own the design of the daggers that Neji gave her. Nor do I own the design of the present Gaara gives her. Moment of artistic glory is over :( Anyway, thank you for helping me get over a hundred reviews! **

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Tenten picked up the sheet of paper from the floor, re-reading it, her eyes landing on the same to phrases that struck her heart.

_But even as I write that request,** I know what you will do.**_

_I love you, Tenten. I always will.** Your actions will never change that.**_

_'What does he mean? Is he implying that I won't ever talk to him again?'_

Her hands were shaking.

**_Flashback_**

_"Look, Neji!" Five-year old Tenten held up a picture to show her friend._

_"Hm?" Neji carefully took the picture from the girl's hand and laughed._

_It was a crayon drawing of them. Neji was a stick figure with long brown hair, and Tenten was a triangle with a head, her hair in two buns. They had their arms around each other, huge red smiles streaked on their faces._

_Underneath the picture was scrawled 'My Best Friend'_

_"That's a nice picture, Tenten." He smiled._

_"Yup! Teacher told us to draw our bestest friend in the whole world, so I drew you Neji!" Tenten said enthusiastically._

_"I'd draw you too, Tenten."_

_The little girl grew ecstatic at this, and launched herself on Neji. The long haired boy took a few steps back from surprise, as she jumped onto him, throwing her arms around his neck. _

_"Heeeeheeheee!" She giggled happily._

_Neji shook his head, smiling._

_"You're always gonna be my best friend Neji, for ever and ever!"_

_"You too. Forever." He held her closer to himself._

_**End flashback** _

Tenten knew it was stupid to get angry over such a little thing except that...

It wasn't stupid.

They had always said they'd be best friends forever.

They had promised.

For him to actually write that...after all their promises...

It was...

Infuriating.

She had ripped up the letter even before she felt the anger and betrayal surging through her veins.

_'Neji...I'll never forgive you for this...'_

That night was a turning point in Tenten's life.

_

* * *

_

The next morning, Tenten didn't see Neji at her front door, as she had every morning of her life. She felt disappointed. But there was also something else laced in...a kind of bitter triumph.

_'If he doesn't want to face me, I'm not going to beg him.'_

When she reached school, she walked straight into her classroom and sat down.

"Hey Tenten! How was my present?" Ino appeared next to her out of nowhere.

"Oh yeah, thanks Ino, it was great!" Tenten grinned at her friend.

"Ok good, 'cause I spent ages choosing." She threw herself down on the chair next to Tenten with a smug smile.

"So, what did Neji get you?" She said as she took out her books.

"Nothing special..." Tenten said lightly, her smile still on her face. "Anyway, where's Sakura and Hinata?"

"How the hell would I know? Probably in the library studying like good little nerds..."

Tenten was glad that her attempt to change the subject had succeeded. "Yeah."

* * *

Gaara caught sight of his girlfriend in the crowded corridor. 

"Hey, Tenten!" He called over heads, rushing towards her.

Tenten looked up from the floor and turned. "Oh, hi Gaara." She smiled slightly upon seeing him.

"Happy birthday. Sorry I couldn't make it to your party." He smiled ruefully.

She laughed. It sounded like music to Gaara's ears. "It's fine, Gaara, you wouldn't have liked it anyway."

"I guess...but why didn't you come to the park that morning? Or this morning? I was waiting."

Tenten had completely forgotten about practice that day. "Sorry, I went to bed late that night. I think I just fogot today, you know, birthday and all..."

"Yeah, I thought so. Anyway!" He dropped his bag on the floor and pulled something out. "Here."

Tenten opened the jewelry box carefully and gasped. "Oh Gaara...it's beautiful."

It was a Celtic pendant. A sword, with two winged dragons twined around it. The sword was golden and the dragons were silver with bronze wings.

He smiled shyly at her. "You like it?"

"Yeah, I love it!" She hugged him tightly.

"Ok, good, 'cause for a sec I thought you wouldn't like it. I would've gotten you a weapon or something but I passed a store one day and that just looked really cute..."

"This is better than a weapon, Gaara." She breathed, admiring it's beauty.

Then, Gaara picked it up from the box. Stepping closer to her, he put his arms around Tenten's neck and clasped the ends together.

Tenten breathed in his scent as he put his arms around her, it was strange, he smelt so much like-no.

Gaara stepped back with an admiring look in his eye. "You're beautiful." He said softly.

She couldn't help but smile at the way he said it. "Thanks."

* * *

Tenten was bored. She hated math. The only way she survived was by having Gaara sit next to her. 

Finally the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Everyone immediately got up and put their books away.

"Ok class, I won't see you guys tomorrow so have a nice summer, and I'll see you next year!" Their math teacher called out.

Everyone cheered and stampeded out of the classroom, until Gaara and Tenten were the only ones left inside.

"Hey Gaara, wanna take a walk?" Tenten asked.

He looked at her in surprise. "Really? You don't have to go to Neji's place or something?"

Tenten shook her head. "No, not today."

Gaara grinned at her and took her hand. "Sure, lets go."

Tenten saw no sign of Neji as they exited the building, and breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Gaara and Tenten walked under the trees in the dying light of the afternoon, hand in hand, talking happily. 

Gaara felt blissfully content. Somehow, Tenten made him feel...complete.

_'I think I could love her...' _

On impulse, he pulled Tenten towards him and put his lips on hers.

Tenten was silenced as Gaara pushed his lips against hers. She looked past his shoulder, and what she saw made her heart stop for a fraction of a second.

Neji. Staring at her. His face showing no emotion.

His friends, Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru and Sasuke were staring at her too, the shock clear on their faces.

Tenten ignored them. Her eyes bore into Neji's.

She felt the previous anger and betrayal flow through her, before the defiance and triumph coursed through her veins.

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, allowing Gaara entrance, which he eagerly accepted.

* * *

_Previously..._

"AH NEJI! SASUKE TELLS US YOU HAVE FINALLY CONFESSED TO YOUR FLOWER!" Lee bounced next to him.

Neji shot a glare at Sasuke, who shrugged.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Seriously? You told Tenten? What did she say?"

Neji felt annoyed. "Shut up."

Shikamaru spoke. "She rejected you, right Neji?"

Lee and Naruto turned to Shikamaru in shock. "WHAT?"

The lazy blond sighed. "Think about it. If she had accepted him, would he be walking with us after school? And sulking, for that matter?"

The two fell silent.

"Oh..."

Neji turned away from them, but his eyes were met with a worse picture.

Gaara and Tenten. Kissing.

She was looking at him. He stared back, unblinking.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his friends turn and gasp.

But he ignored them. Instead, he was concentrating on Tenten's eyes...what was that emotion?

Betrayal.

He watched, as the love of his life closed her beautiful brown eyes and deepened the kiss with her boyfriend.

* * *

**Please continue reviewing! Who knows...maybe if I get enough reviews, Sasuke will get a nicer love life than I planned...**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Neji tore his eyes away from the sickening sight. His last hope had been brutally crushed.

"Well...I'm going home." Neji pushed past his friends and strode out of the park.

The four watched him leave pityingly. His rejection hadn't really sunk into them before they saw Tenten and Gaara.

"Poor Neji..." Lee said, quiet for once.

Naruto, however, was boiling over with anger. "HEY YOU!" He roared, stomping over to Tenten.

Tenten opened her eyes and took her tongue out of Gaara's mouth, before turning to face Naruto, wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

"Yes?" There was amusement in her eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO NEJI! ALL THOSE YEARS HE SPENT LOVING YOU! HOW CAN YOU CALL YOURSELF HIS FRIEND! YOU REJECT HIM, EVEN THOUGH HE'S BEEN KEEPING QUIET ALL THESE YEARS AND THEN YOU COME HERE AND KISS THAT THING YOU CALL YOUR BOYFRIEND TO TORTURE NEJI!" He spat at her.

Tenten felt a smirk come to her face, causing Naruto to drop his fierce aura in surprise. Gaara stepped in between them.

"Don't you dare talk like that to Tenten!" He yelled at Naruto. Even though he was three years younger than the blond, he was almost the same height as him.

"No Gaara, it's ok." Tenten said to him, her voice gentle. Then, she turned to Naruto, her smirk back in place.

"Really Naruto, I never knew you were so interested in my love life. Have you got a pathetic little love confession too?" She said, her head tilted to one side, a mocking smile on her face.

Naruto was speechless. Tenten had never been like this before.

"And anyway, you're information's outdated!" She said, addressing all the boys. "Neji's not my friend anymore, didn't he tell you? Now let me remember, what did he say..." Tenten pretended to think for a moment. "Oh yes, now I remember! It was 'I'm sorry we had to end like this,' that's what he said. He ended it himself! I'm surprised he didn't tell you. Aren't you four his new best friends now?" She laughed cruelly. "Thanks, for taking the burden from me."

She turned her back to them. "Gaara, lets go somewhere more...private. I'll tell you what happened."

Gaara nodded and followed her through the park.

The four boys stood where they were, shell-shocked.

* * *

"So...you rejected him?" Gaara said slowly. 

"Yup." Tenten nodded.

"You chose me...over him?"

She inhaled sharply. "I...yeah. I chose you over him." She lied.

A happy smile came to his face. "I'm glad."

"Yeah. Me too." She made sure he couldn't see the smile that wasn't on her face.

"Hey listen Gaara."

"Hm?"

"On Saturday, Sakura, Hinata, Ino and I are going to the Hyuuga lake house for a month. Wanna come?"

He paused. "Is Neji gonna be there?"

"Yeah. What, are you scared of him or something?" Tenten couldn't help smiling at the idea of that.

"No! Of course I'm not!" He said defensively. "I'll come."

"Good." She leant it to kiss him.

* * *

_At the lake house..._

Tenten jumped out of the car after Gaara and went to grab her suitcase.

"I still can't believe how huge this place is..." Muttered Ino to Sakura.

Hinata blushed, but was smiling. "F-father got a g-good deal..."

Tenten grabbed her silent boyfriend's wrist and dragged him inside. "Quick, get rooms before it's too late!" She shrieked pulling him up the stairs as the rest of the crowd began chasing them.

She shoved Gaara in one room and burst into the one next to it.

The slamming of doors could be heard throughout the house as everyone claimed a room.

* * *

After dinner that night, everyone went to different areas of the house. 

Sasuke and Hinata went into the living room to watch TV.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, Ino and Sakura stayed in the dining room, arguing over the evils of ramen.

Neji went straight up to his room.

Hanabi had gone upstairs.

Hiashi had gone to his study.

Gaara and Tenten had offered to do the dishes, so they were in the kitchen.

* * *

"Ooooh I love this picture Neji!" Hanabi squealed, pointing to a picture of Neji, Hinata and herself. 

"...that's because you're in it, Hanabi."

"Well duh, any picture without me in it would not be worth seeing. Oh, except for this picture!"

It was a picture of Neji and Tenten on a dance floor with a crowd around them. They both wore excited looks on their faces, Tenten's dress whirling around her as Neji spun her around.

"You won the competition that year, didn't you?"

"Yeah...but that was five years ago Hanabi."

"Yeah, but you and Tenten look so cool!" She said, enthusiastically flipping through the pages of pictures depicting the dancing couple.

Neji couldn't help but get engrossed in the pictures with her. They looked so perfect together, both wearing the same excited look on their faces, completely in step with each other. Tenten's arms held gracefully around her in every single picture, Neji's legs giving him a masculine grace, both blissfully oblivious of everything but each other and the dream of winning...

"You guys hardly ever dance anymore..." Pouted Hanabi. "I remember Hinata and I used to watch you two dancing, and you guys looked really cool."

"Hinata dances." Neji said, trying to get the conversation off the topic of Tenten and himself.

"Oh yeah, she's been practicing a lot lately because she has a competition in August."

"Oh yes, I do recall Sasuke whining about homework interfering with their practice."

Hanabi giggled. "Sasuke comes over everyday to practice with Hinata."

Neji smiled slightly at this. "I wonder why she isn't as shy of him as she is of others...in fact, she seems to stutter less when talking to him..."

"Well yeah, they've been dancing together ever since she was four. You know, in dancing you have to get close, and cooperate and stuff, and if you've been doing it for like ten years, of course she's more comfortable with him."

"Hanabi..." Neji shook his head. "I'm going to get some water."

"I want ice-cream!"

* * *

"Okay, last one. Finally." Tenten said, giving the plate to Gaara before drying her hands. 

"So Gaara, what dya wanna do-mmmph!" She was cut off as he pushed her up against the wall and crashed his lips against hers.

Tenten closed her eyes and smiled into the kiss, opening her mouth for his tongue.

He plunged it in, exploring her mouth. She moaned and pressed him closer to herself, clutching onto fistfuls of his hair.

This was the sight Neji was welcomed with when he came into the kitchen looking for water.

* * *

Neji stood in the doorway for a few seconds. The couple was apparently oblivious to his presence. 

He watched them, jealousy threatening to overpower him, resisting the urge to go and murder the thing that was touching his Tenten.

But he couldn't deny his anger at her either. His own sense of betrayal...

Suddenly he inhaled sharply, as the pain in his heart increased. He couldn't believe he was experiencing physical pain at this. Actual pain.

Desperate to rid himself of the pain, he whirled around and strode into the dining room, where the five were still arguing. He sat down at a chair and closed his eyes, hand on his chest, breathing slowly.

"Neji?" He could hear Sakura's concerned voice.

Neji was quickly reminded that he was surrounded by people, and opened his eyes, pulling himself into a sitting position. He saw that all five had concerned looks on their faces.

"It's nothing..." He cleared his throat. "I just got dizzy."

"Maybe you're tired." Said Ino sympathetically. "You should get to sleep."

"Yes. I think that would be best." He said, scraping his chair back.

"GOOD NIGHT, MY ETERNAL RIVAL."

Neji nodded curtly and walked up the stairs.

* * *

Hinata panted as her legs moved to and fro in a complicated step. Sasuke stood behind her, taking her left hand, then her right, then pulling her towards him and turning her... 

They couldn't do much in this confined space, but Sasuke had suddenly wanted to practice, so they just moved the couch and the coffee table next to walls to make some space.

Fast music played in the room, forcing the famous dancing couple to dance at a furious pace.

They stopped a few minutes later, both breathing heavily. Sasuke turned off the music before collapsing on the couch next to Hinata.

"We need to fix that last move..." Panted Sasuke.

"You're pulling to early. You do it on three instead of four when I haven't shifted my weight yet, so it throws me off balance." Hinata said, leaning back on the couch, her eyes closed.

"Right. Come on, get up. Lets do it again."

Hinata gave an exasperated giggle. "We've been dancing n-nonstop for half an hour now...surely we deserve a short break?"

"Fine. I just want to win this year. Then we'll have won the nationals for four years in a row."

"We've won every competition we've been in, Sasuke."

"Except one." Sasuke growled.

"That was just because Neji and Tenten were in it. Nobody can beat them." Hinata said seriously.

"Good for us that they decided one cup was enough."

"Yeah..."

Sasuke stood up, and held his hand out to Hinata. "Come on, we still have to fix that move."

She nodded and let him pull her up.

* * *

Neji opened the door to his bedroom and locked it behind him. 

"Hey Neji, where's my ice-cream?" Hanabi whined.

"Ice-cream is bad for your teeth, Hanabi." Said Neji, getting under the covers.

"Neji! Can I sleep here too?"

Neji responded by rolling over to one side of the bed.

"Yay!" Hanabi tossed the album on the floor and crawled under the blanket.

Neji put his arms around her, and she buried her head in his arm.

He was reminded painfully of that time with Tenten...when they were happy...when she was his.

A single tear came out of his closed eye.

She wasn't his anymore...but he would always be hers.

* * *

**Hey, don't blame me, it's not my fault if I write crap kissing scenes. **

**Oh, and if you think the dancing scene is weird, I'm sorry, I'm just using stuff that I screw up at my dancing lessons.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

That night, Tenten was almost asleep when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," She mumbled.

The door opened, and a tall man came in. He pulled a chair up and sat next to Tenten's bed.

She yawned and turned to get a better look at him.

"Sasuke?" She said sleepily.

He nodded.

She sat up slowly.

"What are you doing here?" She was wide awake now, and curious.

"I wanted to talk to you...about Neji." He said quietly.

Her voice turned hard. "What, did he send you here to beg?"

"No, not at all. He doesn't even know I'm talking to you."

She relaxed. "So, what do you want?"

He sighed, and looked past her, out of her window.

"Why did you reject him, Tenten?" He asked softly.

There was a brief pause.

"Why should I tell you. This is none of your business."

His eyes darted back to her, a frown on his face.

"I'm his best friend, Tenten. Apart from you, of course."

She exhaled derisively. "I no longer consider him my friend. Now, leave."

"No." Sasuke suddenly sounded angry. "Not until you tell me why. Do you know what you've done to Neji, Tenten? Do you know how much he's suffering?"

"He brought it on himself. I have done nothing." She said, equally angry.

"Nothing? Nothing? He's loved you all his life-"

"Hey, I loved him too!" Her voice rose. "Before he confessed, I didn't remember a day of my life when Neji wasn't there! He was my favourite person in the world, so don't you dare say I didn't love him!"

"If you loved him, why did you reject him!"

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T LOVE HIM THAT WAY! HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES TO I HAVE TO SAY IT!" She yelled. "I LOVED HIM AS A BROTHER, NOT A LOVER! JUST THE IDEA OF BEING HIS GIRLFRIEND SICKENS ME! IT'S LIKE DATING MY OWN BROTHER, WHY CAN'T ANYONE UNDERSTAND THAT!"

There was silence.

"And now? Do you still love him?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Another silence.

"Just get out, Sasuke."

* * *

Tenten lay in bed, looking up at the ceiling. She turned her head to check the time:

1:04

She had been trying to get some sleep for half and hour now. Hmpf. Maybe Gaara's insomnia was contagious. Or maybe her stupid conversation with Sasuke...

Deciding that it was pointless to stay in bed anymore, she grabbed the knife that she had smuggled into her bag and went outside. She crept silently down the dark and deserted corridor, and down the huge winding staircase, then out the back door.

It was warm outside. The full moon shone brightly, illuminating the lake. The sky was scattered with stars.

Tenten walked down to the edge of the lake and sat down.

She stared across the black body of water and was surprised to see Sasuke and Hinata a few meters away from her. They were sitting next to each other, Hinata head resting on Sasuke shoulder, his arm wrapped around her. They were asleep.

Seeing them like that...so happy together...

Tenten felt jealousy rush through her.

_'Neji...why? Why were you so _stupid_ to fall in love with me? And why, _why_ did you have to tell me? If you had truly loved me, you would have kept quiet for me...'_

A single tear rolled down her cheek. She it away roughly, angry at her weakness.

Angry at Neji, for making her so look so weak.

Angry at Neji, for falling in love with her.

Angry with Neji, for telling her.

Angry for Neji, for not believing in their friendship.

"Neji, Neji, Neji...why does my life have to revolve around you!" She hurled a rock into the river in her frustration. "It's my own life, damnit, why do I have to keep thinking of you!" She cried.

The tears were pouring down her face now, her shoulders shaking from sobbing, her fists clenched.

"I hate you Neji..." She whispered. "God, I hate you..."

* * *

Neji stared out his window, up at the sky, thinking of his love. 

His pain.

_'Tenten...I knew you would react like this...'_ He closed his eyes. _'I knew...but I still feel the pain...'_

_'I wish...I wish you would love me...'_

_'Why can't you love me as a lover? Is it that hard for you?'_

_'Why did I have to fall for you?'_

_'I know why...'_

_'You are the best thing that ever happened to me...'_

_'The only thing that kept me sane after my father's death...'_

_'I helped your mother raise you...you are my pride and joy...'_

_'My love...'_

_'You were the only one who loved me then...when neither my uncle nor my aunt would show me love...'_

_'I would see you every single day after school, and you would laugh every time you saw me, the most beautiful sound...'_

_'You are the most beautiful thing in my life...'_

_'And I still believe that we are destined to be together, Tenten. I wonder how long it will take for you to realize that...'_

If only Neji knew then how long it would take and what it would take...maybe things would have turned out differently.

* * *

**Short and emotional...**

**Anyway, I won't be updating for a while because I've got my german and chinese mocks...**

**Hope you liked the chapter, and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Dear Diary, _

_It's been two years now since Neji confessed. _

_It's frustrating how my sense of time always revolves around that day, now I come to think of it. _

_Anyway, enough about him. Today, I found out that I got an A star in every single GCSE subject. I was so happy, I nearly picked up the phone and called Neji. _

_I know why I wanted to call him...it's sad, really, that I'm still thinking about him after two years of erasing his significance in my life. Somehow his face makes it into every single happy moment of my life...but it seems that I'm doing better than him, surprisingly, even though he's been accepted into Cambridge, Oxford and Harvard..._

_He's single. He always has been. He's never kissed a girl before, never been out on a date before. And this is Hyuuga Neji, the most lusted after boy in the entire school. _

_Of course, I know why. The pathetic bastard is still pining over me. Even though he sees me everyday with Gaara. _

_Gaara. My boyfriend. _

_He said he loved me. He says it everyday, and I say it back. _

_And I mean it. I do. Surprisingly, I have fallen in love with Gaara. My first (and it seems, only) boyfriend._

_My friends say that it was meant to be, the moment he walked into our classroom. _

_Speaking of my friends, they all seem to be doing pretty well too. Sasuke and Hinata have won the last three national dancing competitions, and they're practically engaged. _

_Sakura was heartbroken when she first heard about their relationship, naturally. Hinata was, expectedly, extremely guilty. But Sakura's now going out with (and I still can't believe this) Rock Lee. I have no idea what she sees in him, but they seem happy enough._

_Ino...is beautiful. She never has one boyfriend, and her relationships seem to last about a week each. I think she's currently dating two boys in Neji's year called Kiba and Shino. Really, I can't believe how stupid they are not to see that she's cheating on them. It's so painfully obvious I just want to throw something at them and yell 'HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET?!!!'_

_But anyway, enough with them._

_Neji's leaving for Harvard next week...it'll be strange. Even after we stopped talking to each other we still saw each other everyday...I mean, it's not difficult because we live next to each other and go to the same school, and his cousin is my best friend._

_It's frustrating, I can't even seem to write down my real thoughts in the privacy of my own diary..._

_I...I'll miss him..._

_I've just read over the above line, and I can't believe how pathetic I sound. I'm such a hypocrite. I spend two years making him suffer and telling everyone that I hate him, then I go and write that. _

_I don't want him to leave...not when we're like this..._

_

* * *

_

Neji pushed the trolley through the airport, trying to find Shikamaru, who was also going to Harvard. He had already said goodbye to his uncle and cousins outside the airport.

He sighed in frustration, and took out his mobile phone to call him, when he heard a small voice behind him.

That voice...

He whipped around and saw Tenten standing there, looking down at the ground.

"Tenten..." He breathed, his eyes wide with shock.

"I just...wanted to say...bye." She said stiffly.

Neji didn't know what to say.

"This...doesn't mean anything..." She seemed to have trouble getting the words out, and was still looking at the ground. "It's just...you've never left m-, I mean, you've never left before and...yeah, bye."

A small flame of hope rekindled in Neji's chest, but he put it out, reminding himself of what had happened to his last hope two years before.

_'I suppose it is natural...nobody can just suddenly break off a lifetime of friendship...not even Tenten...'_

"Tenten." He cupped her face with his hand and made her look up at him. Her eyes met his, unflinching. "It means a lot to me, that you've come to say goodbye." He said softly, smiling sadly.

"But trust me, it's better that I leave and get out of your life. It'll be better for us both." He straightened up and put his hand back on the handle of the trolley.

"Forget me, Tenten." He started walking away.

"Won't you even hug me goodbye?" Tenten blurted out. She was horrified that she had said that, but...she wouldn't regret it if he did...

Neji only froze for a fraction of a second before continuing to walk away.

Tenten still felt the tingle of his touch on her skin. She wanted to hug him, to tell him that he was the best friend she had ever had, that she would never forget him...

But then her pride took over, and she walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

**_Six years later..._**

Tenten shivered slightly, and felt her boyfriend's arm wrap around her.

It was a cold winter's night. Snow fell softly around the walking couple as they made their way through the streets.

Gaara and Tenten were making their way back to the apartment they shared near Cambridge, after their graduation party.

"That was a fun party," Gaara said happily.

"Yeah," Tenten giggled. "I never thought I'd see Hinata drunk."

He chuckled softly, and they walked in companionable silence for a few moments.

"The snow is beautiful, isn't it, Tenten?"

"Yeah..." She smiled. Gaara loved seeing that.

_'Well...now is as good a time as any...'_

"Tenten." He suddenly stopped. Tenten looked at him curiously.

"Hm?"

He took something out of his pocket and knelt down in front of her. Tenten's eyes widened as she realized what he was doing.

"Gaara..." She breathed.

"Tenten, I love you. You're...You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I want to be with you forever." He held the ring out towards her.

"Will you marry me?" He said softly, his eyes alight with hope.

Tenten had stopped breathing. Her eyes were wide with shock

Gaara...was proposing?

Her eyes met his and she almost jumped as she saw his face morph into someone's that she hadn't seen in five years...

Someone who had had the same hope in his eyes when he had confessed his love...

_'I can't ruin this like I did last time...I already have too much I regret...'_

_'I love Gaara...he'd never hurt me like Neji did...and I can't hurt him like I hurt Neji...I'm not that selfish teenager anymore...'_

"Yes."

* * *

Neji unlocked the door of the flat that he and Shikamaru shared in Tokyo, yawning. 

"You're finally back." Shikamaru drawled from the living room.

"It was a long mission." Not allowing the exhaustion show in his voice.

Neji and Shikamaru worked at the biggest secret intelligence agency in Japan. They had been headhunted into the agency the moment the graduated. Shikamaru's intelligence had helped him rise quickly in the agency's intelligence work. Neji, on the other hand, was the best field operator they had.

Neji grabbed a pile of letters from the coffee table and leafed though them, ignoring the bills.

Then, a beige envelope caught his attention. He ripped it open and saw something that nearly gave him a heart attack.

**_You are invited _**

**_to_**

**_Gaara and Tenten's Wedding _**

He flipped it over and saw the details on the back.

_'This is ridiculous...she's only 22...' _He thought angrily. They were getting married in his hometown in a week.

He threw the invitation back down on the table and stormed into his room.

Shikamaru only had to glance down at the coffee table to know what was wrong.

"Neji, I'm coming with you."

The only response he got was the thud of Neji's suitcase being throw open.

* * *

Tenten panted as she jogged through the neighbourhood, as she did every morning. Usually Gaara would be running with her, but today he was busy checking something with his siblings. 

She broke into a sprint, loving the feeling of the air rushing past her...

Then she noticed that someone was running beside her and she turned her head.

She slowed down , eyes wide in shock.

"N-Neji?"

"Tenten. It's been a while."

Neji observed the beautiful woman in front of him. Her cheeks were flushed from running, her breast heaving as she panted...

His gaze moved lower and he took in her slim waist and her long legs, which were bare as she was only wearing shorts.

_'Six years really does make a difference...she's even more beautiful than she was when she was sixteen.'_

Tenten looked admiringly at the muscles that she saw in his arms and chest. His hair was even longer than before, tied as it always was, at the bottom.

_'He is hot.'_ Then, she guiltily added_ 'But...not as hot as my fiance...'_

"Tenten?" She looked up to his face, and immediately felt her admiration turn to irritation as she saw the smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" She asked flatly. _'If you say a single thing against Gaara and me...'_

There was hurt projected in his eyes now. "What do I want? I have to have a reason for coming to see the girl I love?"

If Tenten was surprised by his question, she didn't show it.

"That's a pretty rude thing to say to a girl that's about to be married." She said coldly, folding her arms.

Neji frowned. "I leave for six years, not hearing a single word from you, and suddenly I get an invitation to your wedding. Is that not rude?"

"It's not like I heard anything from you." There was no emotion in her voice.

He felt a pang of guilt at that. "I was busy. I had exams, then I had to work."

She arched an eyebrow. "Then you must have been too busy to read anything you got from home."

"Tenten!" Neji burst out in frustration. Tenten's composure slipped in surprise, but she quickly regained it. "Stop being so difficult!"

There was silence for a while.

"Alright," Tenten said at last. "It's been nice talking to you Neji. Really." Her voice dripped with sarcasm, as she turned away and started running away from him.

Neji just stood there and watched her run away.

* * *

**Don't worry, this is still a NejiTen. Gaara will be...dealt with, later on in the story.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**My way of apologizing for taking so long to update: Update sooner**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Tenten stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom, wearing her ivory wedding dress, loving the way the material pooled at her feet. There were diamonds on the bodice and the short sleeves, with silver glitter climbing from the bottom of the skirt and scattered on the train. Her hair was in two buns, as Gaara had insisted, but held in place with glittering diamond pins.

"I-It's beautiful, Tenten." Hinata gushed. She was standing behind Tenten, fixing the train.

"Well of course, _I_ designed it." Ino said proudly, sitting on a chair next to them.

"Thanks, Ino. It really is beautiful." Tenten said sincerely.

"Like I would let one of those idiots that work for me to make my best friend's wedding dress." Ino snorted.

"I can't _believe_ you're actually getting married!" Sakura said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "And to Gaara! It's so sweet, like marrying your first love."

Tenten's heart skipped a beat. "Yeah.."

"That diamond is huge..." Ino murmured, examining Tenten's engagement ring. "At least five carat...Gaara doesn't even have a job yet, how could he afford this?"

Tenten smiled. "His family's kind of...well-off."

"You're so lucky Tenten. He's handsome, smart _and_ rich. I should've taken him..."

"Hey, stop thinking about _my_ fiance like that!" Tenten laughed.

Ino giggled and checked her watch. "Hey Hinata, Sakura, I think we should go downstairs. Bridesmaids' duties and all that."

The other two nodded in agreement. "See you, Tenten."

"Yeah, you'll look every part the blushing bride." Ino laughed.

"Good luck, Tennie! Don't get nervous!" Sakura hurried out of the room, leaving Tenten alone inside.

Tenten closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

_'It's like marrying your first love!' _Sakura's words resounded inside Tenten's head.

_'My...first...love?_

Tenten pulled out the bottom drawer of her desk and took her diary out of it. She flipped through the pages and took out...

A rose. A reddish-brown, withered, limp rose. She gently lifted the rose from the pages and held it up. There was still the faintest fragrance...

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Look at the sky Neji, it's gold!" Tenten gasped in fascination, looking up at the sky. _

_The smile that he only wore around Tenten came to his lips. "You always say that, Tenten."_

_"No I don't!"_

_He laughed. Tenten snuggled closer into him as a breeze blew past. _

_"You're so warm Neji." She said, sighing contentedly. _

_"I think you're the only person who would ever use that word to describe me."_

_"Huh? How come?"_

_His smile only grew wider at her ignorance. "Never mind."_

_She looked confused, but decided to shrug it off. Then, she gave a sudden gasp. _

_"What? What is it?" Neji said, alert. _

_"Those roses are so beautiful..." She said happily, looking at two lonely red roses in the shrub at the edge of the lawn. _

_Neji followed her gaze and laughed. "Roses, huh?"_

_He got up, dragging Tenten up with him by her hand, and led her over to the roses. _

_He picked one out. "Take the other one, Tenten."_

_She obediently picked the other flower out. _

_Neji gave her the one he had in his hand. "Now you give me yours."_

_"Okay..." She said in a bemused tone, handing him hers. _

_She saw a smile come to his face. She always loved Neji's smile. "Roses represent love." He murmured._

_She frowned in thought. "So, if we both have one, it means we love each other?"_

_"That's the idea."_

_An enthusiastic smile came to her face. "Cool! I'm gonna keep it for ever and ever!"_

_She saw his face soften. "Lets do that."_

**_End flashback_**

**_

* * *

_**

_'Eight years, four months and sixteen days...'_

Tenten placed the rose back into the diary and put it back in her drawer. She turned to the window and looked out at the sky.

_'It's gold...'_ She thought absentmindedly.

She whipped her head around as she heard the door being opened.

"It's me." Neji said, as he closed the door.

_'What is he doing?'_

"Neji, I'm about to be married, do not ruin this day for me." She frowned.

"Tenten, I'm telling you that you do not want to marry him." Neji told her, placing his hands on her shoulders. She stepped back, shaking him off.

"What do you know about what I want." Her voice was low and dangerous. "We're not even friends anymore, Neji. Not for eight years."

She started worrying a little though, when she saw a triumphant gleam come to his eyes.

"Just the fact, that you remember how long it's been proves that you've been regretting it. Every single day."

"Oh for God's sake." She turned away from him. "I-"

"Eight years, four months and sixteen days, right, Tenten?"

Tenten didn't let her composure slip for even a second. But inwardly, she was shocked. "It doesn't matter anymore, Neji."

He took a stepped slowly towards her, until he was right in front of her, and whispered into her ear. "Doesn't it?"

Tenten was paralyzed for a second. Then-

"No, it doesn't Neji. I don't love you. I never will. If you really love me, you'll realize that and you won't," She closed her eyes and took deep breath. "You won't ruin my wedding day. The day I get married to the man I truly love."

His breath was hot on her neck. "It's because I love you, that I know you love me more than him. It's because I love you that I had to leave, because I could not stand to see you together with him, when it should have been me. It's because I love you that I've never been with any other woman in my life. It's because I love you," A single tear rolled down his cheek. "That I will always be waiting for you, whatever you do."

Neji stepped back and exited the room.

Tenten stood there, a finger on the hot tear on her shoulder.

_'God Neji...when are you going to realize that I don't love you...why can't we go back, to the way we used to be?'_

She brushed the tear away.

_'I'll make you realize today...how much I hate you.'_

* * *

"Do you, Tenten, love Gaara? Do you pledge yourself to him for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health? Do you put your trust in him now and for ever?" 

Tenten searched among the audience, out of the corner of her eye, for one man and one man only.

She saw him sitting at the back, watching with sad eyes.

_'Make sure you watch me, Neji. I want you to see...I want you to see me throw you away, without the slightest hesitance.'_

"I do."

* * *

_One year later..._

"He's beautiful, Gaara." Tenten gushed, cradling the baby in her arms.

"Yes, he is, isn't he?" Gaara looked down lovingly at his son.

"He's got your hair." She giggled.

"That's a good thing, of course." He said, daring her to say anything to contradict that.

"Well, it's okay, because he's got my eyes." She said, kissing her husband.

"What are we going to name him?"

"Neji..." Tenten whispered softly, not thinking.

"What did you say, darling?"

"Nothing." Tenten said quickly. "Um...how about...Seiichi?"

"Seiichi," Gaara echoed. "Sounds nice. Sure."

"Our little Seiichi..."

* * *

**Sorry, I just took that name from one of my favourite characters in Prince of Tennis.**

**Okay, for you people who are worried about Gaara...what can I say...**

**These are the pairings I like, in order:**

1.) **_NejiHina_**

2.) NejiHanabi

3.) ItaSasu

4.) NejiGaara

5.) Nejiten

6.) SasuHina

7.) GaaHina

Haha I copied that from my profile for you, aren't I considerate?

Yeah, I like incest but that is completely irrelevant...anyway, I do not like GaaraTen. Gaara should be gay and be with Neji. But as this story is a NejiTen I can't really do that. So why don't I pair him up with Hinata? She's with Sasuke...so, Gaara is gonna end up...

1.) Alone

2.) Dead

Okay, have a nice time guessing. If you're wondering why I write NejiTen instead of my favourite pairings...I think it's in my profile

Time skips:

There are going to be more.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Tenten opened the door of their apartment and called "I'm home!"

"Mommy!" The six-year old boy launched himself on his mother, who held him in her arms, laughing. Gaara came running in after him, wearing an apron.

Tenten arched an eyebrow at her husband, who blushed.

"He wanted chocolate cake." Gaara muttered.

Seiichi giggled. "Daddy's baking!"

"I can see." Tenten said, nuzzling her nose into Seiichi's hair. "So, have you been a good boy?" She asked as they walked into the kitchen.

He nodded vigourously. "Yeah, right, Daddy?"

Gaara smiled and nodded, ruffling his son's hair. "You were a very good boy."

Seiichi beamed proudly at his mother.

Suddenly the oven timer sounded, and Gaara ran to save the cake.

Tenten put Seiichi down on the ground, and knelt down to talk to him. "Seiichi, go to your room for a while, ok? Mommy wants to talk to Daddy."

The smile slid off the boy's face, as he nodded sadly and slowly made his way out of the kitchen.

Tenten grabbed his hand. "I'll bring cake."

He immediately brightened up. "Yay!" He ran squealing back to his bedroom.

Tenten straightened up, and went to help Gaara ice the cake. He immediately grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. They broke apart, panting.

"That was a long mission." He whispered softly.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry, but seriously, it wasn't supposed to take that long. He said two months, maximum." Tenten said angrily.

"I'm not blaming you. It's just...Seiichi missed you." Gaara sighed, looking in the direction of his son's bedroom.

"Yeah, I know..." Tenten said quietly.

There was a pause.

"There's something else." Gaara said at last.

Tenten nodded. She had suspected something.

"We got an offer. From TSIA."

She looked up quickly. "Both of us?"

He nodded. "The boss recommended us to them, and they liked our records. We get to go straight to team leader."

It took Tenten several moments to take it all in.

"Will they..." She began slowly. "Will they make allowances? For Seiichi?"

Gaara sighed. "I...don't think so, Tenten. I mean, it took a lot of persuasion to get to alternate in this job. These people," He gestured to a letter lying on the kitchen table. "They're the biggest people here. I don't think..."

Neither of them said anything. Tenten raised her head to look at the ceiling, closing her eyes.

"Temari's more than willing to take him in." Gaara said quietly.

"No." Tenten said immediately. "No, she's not...I can't..." She exhaled in frustration. "Gaara, Temari lives in Africa. It's too far...we'd never see him."

"Well, Kankuro's in no position to take him in, with his field work and everything...there's nowhere else."

Tenten ran over all their options in their head, only to find, to her dismay, that Gaara was right. Their parents were all dead, or sick. They had no other relations. Tenten hadn't kept in touch with anyone from home, not even her old friends.

She felt a pang at the thought of Ino, Hinata and Sakura, but quickly pushed them out of her mind.

_'Wait...there is one...'_

"Gaara, do you remember Shikamaru?" Tenten asked suddenly.

He frowned. "The whiny one?"

She laughed. "Yeah, him. I've been keeping in touch with him ever since we moved to Tokyo. He's got an apartment downtown, and he gets home every night..."

"Won't that be asking too much?" Gaara's frown deepened. "To ask him to look after our child?"

"I could ask..."

He sighed. He didn't to part with son as much as his wife did. "Okay."

* * *

Shikamaru picked up the phone, grumbling about how Neji never did when most calls were for him anyway. 

"Hello?" He said irritably.

"Shikamaru? It's Tenten."

Shikamaru was pleasantly surprised. It was usually he who called Tenten. He had kept in touch with her ever since her wedding. And even though he told Neji that it was good to keep in touch with old friends, he was actually doing it for Neji. In case...

Of course, the girl had no idea that the two lived together, nor did she know what kind of work Shikamaru did.

"Um...it's just...later, Gaara and I might have to go somewhere together and um, leave Seiichi behind." She took a deep breath. "We were wondering whether it'd be too much trouble for you to...take him in, for a while."

Shikamaru didn't say anything. He was shocked.

Tenten's son? Come live with him and Neji?

"It's fine if you can't," Tenten continued quickly, but Shikamaru could hear the disappointment and desperation in her voice. "I knew it was too much to ask, I'm so-"

"No, it's fine. I don't mind."

"No, I can hardly a-"

"Tenten." Shikamaru interrupted. "Really. I would love to have Seiichi here. Just call me when you want me to take him."

There was a small pause. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you so much, Shikamaru." Her voice was filled with gratitude and relief now. "I'll pay you, of course. I-"

"You don't need to pay me, Tenten." He said, amused. "Consider it a favour."

"Right. Thank you, so much. Really, Shikamaru, I owe you one."

"Its fine. Night."

"Night." She hung up.

Neji suddenly came out of the bathroom, and Shikamaru smirked, looking forward to Neji's reaction.

"Hey Neji. Tenten asked me to take care of her kid while she's out of town or something."

The other man did nothing to show that he had heard, but Shikamaru knew for a fact that Neji's ears were straining for any sound that was going to come out of Shikamaru's lips.

"I told her I could. She doesn't know you live here though, so when she drops him off you should disappear.

Neij grunted and strode into his bedroom, locking the door after he closed it.

* * *

Tenten and Gaara opened the door to their son's room. 

"Seiichi?" Tenten said quietly.

The little boy was sitting on the floor, a picture book open on his lap. He immediately brightened up as he saw his parents enter the room.

"Mommy! Daddy! What took you so long?" He said, running over to them.

"We had to talk about something." Tenten replied, placing the plate on Seiichi's low table. He sat down at it and started eating it.

"Oh, wait. Daddy said I had to say something." Seiichi frowned, thinking. Then his face lit up again. "Oh yeah, now I remember, thank you Mommy!"

Tenten burst out laughing, Gaara beamed proudly. "You're welcome."

"And then what do you say, Seiichi?" Gaara asked smilingly.

"Do you want some?" Seiichi asked, looking up at her with his big brown eyes.

"No, you eat it, Seiichi." Tenten said, patting him on the head.

He immediately went back to eating his cake.

Tenten and Gaara watched him eat silently. He ate very tidily for his age, making sure he didn't spill any crumbs or get and chocolate icing on his shirt.

When he finished, Tenten spoke up. "Seiichi...if Mommy and Daddy have to go somewhere, and leave you with someone else...can you promise to be a good boy?"

The six-year old looked his mother straight in the eye, then his father. It almost broke Tenten's heart to see the sadness in them.

_'He's maturing too fast...way too fast...'_

The boy didn't cry, nor did he complain. He never did.

"Okay." He said quietly.

Tenten took her son in her arms, and Gaara knelt down beside them. "I'm sorry darling..."

Seiichi wrapped his arms around Tenten's neck. "But you'll always come back, right?" He whispered, looking up at them sadly.

"Always. No matter how long it takes." Gaara promised.

"Then...I-I don't mind waiting..."

* * *

_Three months later..._

"Uncle Neji! Uncle Shikamaru won't give me any chocolate!" Seiichi wailed, clinging onto Neji's leg.

Neji smiled and picked the boy up before walking into the kitchen. "And why won't he give you any chocolate?"

"Because he says I'm a-a..." The boy struggled to remember the word. "Addicted!" He finished triumphantly.

Neji laughed and opened the door to the fridge with hand, balancing Seiichi against himself with the other.

"Oi, Neji, seriously, don't give him anymore!" Shikamaru called from the living room. "He's had almost a whole bar this morning!"

"He's just a kid." Neji said, handing Seiichi a Mars bar.

"He's gonna be a fat kid with no teeth if you keep on giving him so much chocolate." Shikamaru huffed.

Seiichi just chewed happily on the Mars bar.

"Remember to brush your teeth, okay Seiichi?" Neji said to him.

Seiichi nodded vigourously, still chewing.

Neji put him back down on the floor, and he ran back into his room to brush his teeth.

Neji smiled fondly after him, then went to join Shikamaru in the living room.

"Tenten's picking him up next week." Shikamaru said to him.

"About time." Neji replied, looking out the window. "She's been gone for nearly two months."

"Yeah, but there's another problem. What if Seiichi tells her about you?"

"I'll talk to him."

"Hmpf. He's only a child."

"He's ridiculously mature for his age." Neji retorted, frowning. "What do Gaara and Tenten put him through?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Honestly, I have no idea."

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy!" Seiichi squealed, running into the open arms of his father. 

"Hey little guy!" Gaara grinned. "Miss us?"

Seiichi nodded vigourously. "A lot!"

"Thanks, Shikamaru." Tenten said, turning to him. "I really have no idea how to thank you."

"It's fine. Seiichi was no trouble at all."

Tenten smiled at him gratefully. "Well, thanks. I'll see you."

"See you."

In the car, Tenten sat at the back with Seiichi while Gaara drove.

"So Seiichi, how was it at Uncle Shikamaru's?" She asked.

"Oh, it was fun! He gave me lots of chocolate!" Seiichi grinned wickedly.

"You little chocolate addict." Gaara laughed.

"Yeah, he called me that too!"

"Did he read you bedtime stories?" Tenten said, remembering how Seiichi would refuse to sleep unless he had heard a bedtime story.

Seiichi hesitated for a second. "Yeah, Uncle Shikamaru read me a lot of stories."

"That's good."

Seiichi felt horribly guilty for lying to his parents. But Uncle Neji had made him promise...

* * *

Two months later, Neji was sitting in the lounge of headquarters with his last partner, waiting to be called in by the boss to submit the report on their last mission. He was looking forward to going home and seeing Seiichi-Tenten had had to go somewhere again. 

"Hey Neji, you hear about the two recruits?" His partner asked casually.

"No." He replied shortly, not looking up from his paper.

"Apparently they're really good. Married couple I think. Specialize in weaponry."

"Mmmm..." Neji said, uninterested.

"They've just joined for four months and have already got six completed S-rank missions. Young people these days." He laughed.

That got Neji's interest. "Six?"

"Yup."

"What are their names?"

"Sabaku, I think."

Neji didn't let his emotions show through, but inside he was shocked.

_'Tenten?'_

Suddenly the door to the lounge opened and young couple walked in, a redhead and a brunette.

Tenten's eyes met Neji's white ones, and he could just make out the shock in them.

But she quickly looked away sat down on a couch next to her husband, who was filling out some forms.

"Hyuuga, Momoshiro, you can go in now." A lady at the door called.

The two men stood up and made their way out of the lounge.

As Neji stepped out the door, he turned his head towards Tenten, and found that she was also staring at him.

He stood there, looking at her, and she did the same.

Then, he walked out and closed the door after him.

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter was a bit rushed, I'm supposed to be studying Chinese now, hehe.**

**Neji and Tenten will definately get together in the end, Seiichi...well, he will also be dealt with, not neccessarily in a good or bad way...**

**Anyway, please leave a review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Tenten and Gaara drove straight to Shikamaru's apartment after clearing things up at headquarters, looking forward to seeing their son. But there was something else on Tenten's mind...

_'Neji works there? How come I never found out...'_

"Gaara, take Seiichi down to the car first, I need to...talk to Shikamaru." Tenten asked her husband when they arrived. Shikamaru arched an eyebrow at her and shrugged.

Gaara nodded and picked up his son. "Okay Seiichi, lets go!"

"Bye Uncle Shikamaru!" Seiichi waved as the lift doors closed.

Tenten looked at Shikamaru. He was leaning on the door frame, arms folded.

"Wanna come in?" He offered.

"No, I just wanted to ask you something. What kind of work does Neji do?" She looked him straight in the eye.

Shikamaru paused briefly. "Why?"

"Do you know?"

_'What would she do if I told her?'_

"Yes."

Tenten looked away. "What does he do?" She asked softly.

"He's a field agent for the TSIA."

Tenten let out a breath. "And you?"

"Intelligence, research..."

"Did you know...that I work there too?" Tenten met his eyes.

Shikamaru's eyes widened in surprise. "No, I had no idea."

_'Ah...so that's why Seiichi has to be so strong...so mature...Tenten and Gaara...what is like, having a child and knowing that you can be killed at any moment? Of course, you had to try your best to make him understand without actually telling him...'_

"Do you have Neji's address?" She suddenly asked.

Shikamaru started.

"...how about I give him yours? I'll tell him to find you."

Tenten sighed and nodded. "Tell him to come soon, okay? I don't know when I have to...leave next."

Shikamaru nodded. "I'll tell him."

"Thanks, Shikamaru." She went down the stairs.

_'What does she want with Neji?'_

Shikamaru thought about it for a while, and finally, after eliminating many possible explanations, he came to a conclusion.

* * *

"She wants to see you. As soon a possible." 

Neji's heart was pounding in his chest. "What for?"

Shikamaru watched his friend carefully. His movements had stilled, and you could see the hope shining on his face.

_'Tenten...you are the only one who can break down Neji's wall...'_

_'Should I tell him? No...'_

"Who knows?"

Neji nodded and stood up. "Right." He strode back into his room.

Only after Shikamaru heard Neji lock the door to his room did he pick up the book that Neji had left on the sofa. Neji had always carried this book around, after they graduated, but Shikamaru had never seen what it was.

It was a photo album. Shikamaru flipped through pages and pages of photos, all starring Neji and Tenten when they had been children.

Suddenly, as he turned a page, something fell out of the book.

Shikamaru bent down and picked it up curiously.

A rose.

A withered, reddish brown rose, with velvety petals that were flattened by the pages of the album.

Shikamaru shrugged and put the rose back into the album, before replacing it on the couch. Neji woul retrieve it later.

* * *

_One week later..._

Tenten opened the door, and saw Neji standing there. He was fully composed, his long hair tied at the end like it always was, white eyes betraying no emotion.

"You wanted to see me, Tenten?" He said blankly.

She nodded. "Yeah...come in." She stepped back to let him in. They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Where are Gaara and Seiichi?" Neji asked casually.

"Gaara took Seiichi to a friend's for a play date. They won't be back until tonight."

Neji nodded and looked out the window.

_'It's noon...' _He thought absently.

Suddenly he felt Tenten's hands hesitantly reach for his own. She was sitting right next to him, her legs brushing against his. He took her hands into his automatically and looked into her eyes.

Tenten's eyes wore an expression that he had not seen since they were children. Warm, caring, friendly...

"Neji..." She said softly. "I want to...I need to apologize, for everything I've done to you. I...was a bitch." She smiled reluctantly. "I'm sorry."

There was silence. Then, slowly, Neji took his hands out of hers and put his arms around her, and she hugged him back.

"It's fine." He whispered into her ear.

She pulled away slightly, shocked. "Just like that?" She asked disbelievingly.

He smiled. "I love you. I can't hate you, Tenten. I can't bear a grudge against you. I love you too much."

He was not surprised when Tenten her face in her hands, groaning. He knew what she wanted him to do. She wanted him to yell at her, to tell her he could never forgive her, to tell her what she had done was unforgivable.

"God Neji..." She whispered into her hands, sobbing. "Neji...what did I ever do to deserve you? You...You're too good for me, Neji...I'm just...I'm a complete and total..."

A small smile came to Neji's lips, as he took her into his arms again. "Tenten, you're a good person. You had reasons for what you did."

"No, I-"

"How could I have expected you to call off your marriage when I asked you, when you had not seen me for six years? When I confessed to you on your birthday, you had every right to be angry. But Tenten..." Here, his voice softened. "Tenten...I would never have confessed, if I had not been sure that one day, you would return my feelings."

Tenten gave a small laugh and looked up at him. "I'm not sure whether I do yet."

"Doesn't matter. You will. And I'll be waiting."

The looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity, before they both leaned forward and their lips met.

Then the clothes went flying.

* * *

Tenten lay on the carpet of her living room, completely naked and covered in sweat. 

"God Neji...I thought you've never done that before." She said breathlessly.

"I haven't." He smirked, kissing her again.

Tenten was still smiling after he broke away.

They lay there next to each other for a few more minutes, in content silence, before Neji said "I better leave before Gaara returns."

Tenten ignored her disappointment. "R-right..."

He got up and quickly put his clothes back on, before bending down to kiss her again.

"You're not going to leave him for me, are you?" He whispered, licking the inside of her ear.

Tenten closed her eyes at the feel of his wet tongue, but said nothing.

"I didn't think so." Tenten saw the sadness in his eyes, and cursed herself for hurting him yet again...

"I'm sorry, Neji." She said helplessly. "It's just..."

"You're making the right decision. For Seiichi and for Gaara." He straightened up and walked out of the room.

Tenten lay there on the carpet for a few moments, before wrapping the sofa cover around herself and running out into the hall. Neji was opening the door, ready to leave.

"Neji!" She called, clenching her fists in frustration. He turned to her, eyebrows raised.

Tenten had every intention of yelling at him, but to her horror, she started crying. "Why...why do you keep making excuses for me?" She sobbed, head hung, tears trickling down her cheeks. "Why can't you hate me?"

Neji looked away from the sobbing girl and sighed. "I told you. I love you, Tenten. I always will." He closed the door after him as he walked out.

* * *

_Two months later..._

"Congratulations Mrs. Sabaku, you are going to have a baby." The doctor told her.

Gaara and Tenten's faces lit up with joy, and Gaara bent down to kiss his wife.

"I can't believe we're going to have another baby!" Tenten said excitedly. "Seiichi's gonna have a brother!"

"I know!" Gaara grinned.

Nobody expected it then. But it happened so suddenly...

* * *

_Dear Mrs. Sabaku, _

_**We regret to inform you that your husband, Gaara Sabaku, was killed during his latest assignment in Cuba.** _

_This is a great loss. Your husband was one of our finest agents, we are truly sorry that he had to...

* * *

_

**Nearing the end of this fic...I wanna finish this quickly, because I have a new idea in mind...anyway, a lot happened in this chapter, but some people were demanding NejiTen, so yeah...but I felt really crappy for killing off Gaara...he was a nice dad...**

**Please leave a review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in ages...I've been totally unmotivated to write this, I'm only finishing this because I'm leaving for Thailand tomorrow...plus, I've been watching Ouran High School Host Club, and I just finished Fruits Basket manga...thank God for Chinese New Year holidays, I was gonna die...**

**I realize that a lot of people didn't really like the last chapter, so I tried to tie up some stuff in here...anyway, enough of my excuses, last chapter:**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Tenten placed a black gloved hand on the shoulder of her crying son.

"Daddy...daddy...daddy..." The boy whimpered through his sobs.

Gaara and Tenten's colleagues had already left. The funeral had ended over an hour ago. They were the only two standing in front of the grave now.

Except for one more standing behind a tree, a few yards back.

Neji couldn't see Tenten's face, as it was concealed by a black veil. But he didn't need to see her face to know what she was feeling.

One of her hands was on Seiichi's shoulder. The other was clenched in a tight fist by her side. The bump that was her unborn child was clearly visible by now.

It hurt Neji deeply, to think that even after that time with him, she was still able to go back to Gaara and give him another child.

Not that Gaara had lived to see his second child be born.

He sighed and came out of behind the tree, and stood beside Tenten. If Tenten was surprised by his sudden presence, she didn't show it. She didn't move at all.

Neither of them said anything.

Seiichi, however, looked up through his tears.

"U-uncle Neji?" He hiccupped. Only then did Tenten turn her head towards Neji.

_'She still doesn't know that I lived with Shikamaru.'_ He suddenly realized.

"Yes, Seiichi, it's me." He said softly to the boy, ignoring Tenten. He picked up the boy, who immediately buried his head in the man's shoulder.

"Daddy's...Daddy's gone, U-uncle Neji...he...he's gone..." They could both hear his muffled sobs clearly.

Neji looked up at Tenten, and gently lifted his hand to remove her veil.

Tenten's face was streaked with tears. She stared at Neji defiantly, daring him to smirk.

He didn't. He put his free arm around her, let her cry on his shoulder too.

"I have no idea what I'm gonna do..." She sobbed. "The baby...I can't...it's coming in two months and I can't..."

"Sh...it's okay, Tenten..." He soothed her, running his hand through her hair. "Everything's going to work itself out. I'm..." He hesitated slightly at this point. "I'm coming to live with you, until...until you can handle things on your own, okay?"

She chuckled bitterly. "I'm horrible, aren't I? You're always there for me...and I've never done anything in return...I'm just using you, Neji."

"No, you aren't." He said quietly. "It's okay, Tenten. I want to be there for you...so just accept it, okay?"

She nodded silently against his shoulder, wondering what she had ever done to make him fall in love with her.

_'All I do is hurt him...and yet...he's still here...is this what love truly is? Being there for the one you love, no matter what they do? What...what have I ever done, to deserve someone like Neji...what did Neji ever do, to deserve the way I treated him...'_

* * *

Neji lay sprawled out on the couch, extremely exhausted. 

"Who knew pregnant women were so cranky..." He grumbled.

"U-uncle Neji?" Neji heard a small voice come from somewhere. He sat up and called "Seiichi?"

"I-I'm here..."

Neji looked under the couch, and saw Seiichi curled under there, holding a stuffed bear.

"What're you doing under there? C'mon, get outta there." Neji helped Seiichi out and held the boy on his lap.

Seiichi buried his face in Neji's chest, and started sobbing quietly.

"Seiichi?" Neji said, shocked.

The boy continued crying. "What's the matter?" Neji asked, this time more softly.

"E-every time I-I remember th-that D-D-Daddy isn't coming back...I-I feel so s-sad a-and...it hurts so much..." The boy choked out.

Neji's gaze softened, and he tightened his arms around the boy.

"You know," he started, "my father died when I was a kid too. I felt exactly the same way you did."

Seiichi looked up at him with shining eyes, and Neji smiled down at him. "But you know Seiichi...it gets better. It takes a while but...it gets better. You finally realize that even though that person isn't there anymore...you can still love them, and look forward to the day that you meet them again."

The boy didn't seem comforted yet. "B-b-but...it's my fault that Daddy died..."

Neji frowned. "Where did you get that idea?"

"M-Mommy d-doesn't love me a-anymore..." He had started crying again, wetting Neji's shirt. "Sh-she doesn't tell me stories anymore o-or bake cakes...and she doesn't t-talk to me...she...she blames me..."

Neji let out a sigh of relief. "Your Mommy's having a baby, Seiichi. It's really hard for her right now, you know? But after the baby's here, she'll tell you stories again, and we'll all go out and have cake, okay?"

Seiichi nodded slowly. "O-okay..."

* * *

"Hey Tenten, you should go talk to Seiichi." Neji said to her the next day over lunch. Seiichi was at school now. 

"Hm?" She looked up from her plate.

"You know how you're getting a bit distant with him? He thinks you blame him for Gaara's death."

Tenten's eyes widened. "Really? Oh damn...but, it's just because I'm pregnant! I get tired a lot and-"

"It's fine, Neji explained to her. "But still, you should tell him a story tonight."

"Alright..." She said slowly. She looked at Neji with soft admiration in her eyes.

"You understand Seiichi so well, Neji...I can't believe Seiichi never told me about you."

Neji laughed. "I made him promise."

She smiled. "He's a good kid, isn't he..." She said.

"Yeah..."

There was a brief pause.

"Tenten...you never told me...that day...why you..."

Tenten's face flushed in embarrassment. "Neji, stop talking."

He let out a low chuckle. "I'm still expecting an answer, you know."

She sighed, and rested her chin on her hand. "I dunno...I grew up, Neji. It's as simple as that. People change...somewhere along the way I realized that...I dunno, that I had to apologize. Then, when I actually saw you...you're not exactly undesirable..."

He laughed. "Thanks, Tenten."

"...this is where you return the compliment."

"I've told you many times that you're beautiful, Tenten."

"Doesn't hurt to hear it again."

"You're beautiful."

"Thank you." She laughed.

"Hey Tenten..." Neji suddenly frowned.

"Hm?"

"What...what are we?"

She turned away. "Like I have the answer."

"I need to know...am I going to leave, after the baby is here and everything is sorted out or...am I going to stay and..." He trailed off.

Tenten looked down at the table. "...and?"

He leaned forward and tilted her chin up so her eyes met his.

"I'm going to ask you one more time...can you love me?" He whispered. They were so close, their noses were almost touching.

His eyes bore into hers, looking for...

And she uttered a single word that made his heart leap in joy.

"...yes."

_Finally_

* * *

"Look, Seiichi, that's your baby brother..." Neji said softly to the boy sitting on his lap. 

Seiichi stared in amazement at the tiny baby. "He's so...small...and..."

Tenten laughed. "You were like this when you were a baby, Seiichi."

The boy lifted his hand and hesitantly placed it on his brother's.

"Shh, don't wake him up, Seiichi." Neji warned.

"I know..."

Neji looked back up at Tenten. "So, do you have a name in mind?"

"I was thinking gonna name him Gaara, after his father...but I think Yuki suits him more..." Tenten murmured. "But then...I feel a bit...guilty..."

"It's okay, Mommy." Seiichi surprised them both by speaking up. "Daddy would want you to name him what you want, right? Anyway, I think Yuki suits him better too...but I still love Daddy!" He said hastily.

"You're so cute, Seiichi." Tenten laughed. "Okay, Yuki it is."

"Seiichi and Yuki." Neji experimented. "Sounds pretty good."

Just then, the baby opened it's eyes.

"He's adorable!" Tenten squealed.

"Mommy, his eyes are blue." Seiichi frowned.

"All babies' eyes are blue at the beginning, Seiichi," Neji explained.

"Oh."

"Well, at least he's got brown hair." Tenten grinned. "Maybe he'll end up with green eyes?"

Neji leaned over and kissed his wife on the forehead. "Whatever colour it is, he'll still look beautiful."

"...that sounds so lame, Neji."

"Shut up."

* * *

_One year later..._

"Daddy, why are Yuki's eyes such a weird colour?" Seiichi frowned, looking into the crib.

"Huh? I never noticed they'd changed. I thought they were blue." Neji put down his paper and crossed the room to see for himself.

"They're violet." Seiichi said in awe. "I've never seen anyone with violet eyes before. Except you, Daddy, but yours are a lighter shade."

Realization was beginning to dawn on Neji. The math was simple.

His shout rang around the whole apartment.

"Tenten! Tenten, come here!"

"Wait!" A distant call came from the study. "You know, just because your new job doesn't entail working at home, doesn't mean I don't have to!"

"Just get in here, quick!"

Tenten entered the living room with a weary sigh. "What now?"

"Yuki's got violet eyes, Mommy!" Seiichi laughed merrily.

"So?"

"It's such a weird colour, Mommy! Except I think Daddy's is even weirder..."

Tenten's eyes widened in shock. "Violet?"

She practically snatched Neji's son out of his hands to look into his eyes. "Oh my God..."

There was shocked silence for a few moments. Well, shock for the adults, and confusion for Seiichi.

"I HAVE A SON!" Neji yelled. "I HAVE A SON!"

"Shut up, we're not even sure yet! I'm gonna get him tested!"

"I HAVE A SON!"

"Does this still mean Yuki is my brother?"

"Yes, it does, Seiichi. Ignore Neji, he's just being stupid."

"I HAVE A SON!"

**The End**

* * *

**Neji's pretty OOC when he's in joy...**

**Special thanks to everyone who's reviewed! I'm willing to do an epilogue, if enough people want one. **

**Happy Chinese New Year!**


End file.
